


Страна Смеха

by Cexmet



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Alcatraz - Freeform, Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Language: Russian, M/M, Multi, Real Person Cameos, Vietnam War, Weird overcrossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было время, когда чудовища становились героями, а герои становились чудовищами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страна Смеха

_Ты не придумала первую шутку. Ты сама стала шуткой.  
(Клайв Льюис)_

_И на секунду, на одно-единственное мгновение, где-то между печенкой и луком, мишенью для дротиков и стойкой бара мне стало жалко этого крупного мужика, сидящего передо мною, жалко, как будто он не заслужил те неприятности, которые ему пришлось пережить, те уроки, которые ему еще предстояло усвоить, как будто никто из нас не заслужил наших жестоких городов и неверующих священников, наших бесплодных женщин и несправедливых законов. Но я вспомнил все, что мы натворили, чем мы поступились, я вспомнил жизни, которые мы украли и потеряли, и я понял, что был прав, когда сказал, что дальше будет только хуже, намного хуже; уроки, которые нам всем еще предстоит усвоить.  
(Дэвид Пис)_

 

1\. 

Они все встретились через год после окончания войны, на одной закрытой новогодней вечеринке «для своих», которая должна была быть рождественской, но потом кто-то решил, что будет неправильным звать евреев на Рождество. Кажется, это был именно Мотылек – двоюродный брат мастер-сержанта Эндрю Когана – который и предложил всем собраться вместе и напиться в тесном кругу спасителей Америки: восточный фронт, западный фронт, все дела. Разумеется, остатки бригады «Бесславных ублюдков» могли бы предложить «Ополченцам» катиться с этой идеей к чертовой матери, но четверо из пятерых согласились – может быть, потому, что не только Мотылька передергивало при мысли о том, что праздник придется провести, нажираясь в одиночку.   
Так или иначе, именно в ночь с сорок пятого на сорок шестой, Альдо Апачи познакомился с Шелковым Призраком, и Эдвард Блэйк впервые вживую увидел Дональда Донновитца.   
Блэйк на ту попойку идти не собирался – и передумал в самый последний момент, только потому, что в его доме не осталось после Рождества ни выпивки, ни спичек, так что выбор был невелик: или считать мух на потолке, или морозить яйца, мотаясь по городу, или внять приглашению, понадеяться на хорошие закуски и сделать вид, что никогда и не слышал об этих сукиных детях, которые убили Гитлера. Он не разделал всеобщего обожания «Ублюдков» – как человек, воевавший с япошками, Блэйк был уверен, что победа над Гитлером ни черта бы не стоила без него и всех остальных кто возился со сраными островами, в том числе и без красотки Салли, потому, что япошки были ничем не лучше фрицев. Он не любил «Ублюдков» и предпочел бы их не видеть вовсе, но они – поддатый Коган, похожий на своего родственничка, здоровенный мужик, опиравшийся на здоровенную трость, и нервный недомерок, то ли Хешберг, то ли Юдивич, у Блэйка была не настолько хорошая память, чтобы разбираться, кто из них кто – как назло собрались кружком как раз напротив того места, которое облюбовал он.   
Они стояли почти неподвижно, и трепались, никого вокруг себя не видя, даже пытавшегося пристроиться рядом и завести болтовню с Коганом Мотылька. Собственно, говорили в основном Коган и тот, который был с тростью, стоявший спиной к Блэйку:   
– Наш генерал вообще появится?  
– Куда он денется?   
– А Хешберг где?  
– В пизде.  
– Я слышал, он перебрался в Палестину, – вмешался недомерок.  
– Ну я и говорю: в пизде, – дернул плечом тот, у которого была трость, а потом обернулся, и Блэйк сначала узнал его – полковник Дональд Донновитц, точно как на фото в газетах – а потом тоже повернулся к двери, и увидел, как входит красотка Салли, Шелковый, мать ее, Призрак, со всем своим великолепием. Она улыбалась, и Блэйк улыбнулся ей в ответ, но она даже не задержала на нем взгляда, проходя в зал, будто не хотела его сегодня видеть, будто не хотела его сегодня – а она действительно не хотела, вот только сам Блэйк не хотел об этом думать, ничего не хотел знать.  
Она стояла и пила свое шампанское, ее ноги казались длинными, как канадская граница, и на нее пялились все, кроме уже нажравшегося в стельку Мотылька, Силуэт, точившей лясы с белобрысой официанткой, и полковника Донновитца – тот пялился на Блэйка, как педрила какой, и у того, когда он заметил, сначала кулаки зачесались двинуть по роже этому мудаку, но потом он подумал: да какого дьявола, пусть смотрит. Шелковый Призрак пила свое шампанское, улыбаясь всем, и, в этот момент, пришел генерал Рейн, но никто не посмотрел в его сторону, потому, что все смотрели на нее. И генерал тоже смотрел на нее, потому, что знал в бабах толк, и сразу понял, что Шелковый призрак – шедевр, единственный в своем роде или умеет выглядеть шедевром, что одно и то же.  
Он кивнул ей, и ее глаза потемнели, как вечернее небо – иногда они были серо-голубыми, но, иногда, становились темными, черт знает, почему, может быть, потому, что она умела как-то особенно опускать свои длинные ресницы.   
– Генерал Альдо Рейн, – представился он.   
Шелковый Призрак улыбнулась, и одна маленькая капля шампанского выскользнула из уголка ее рта, и скатилась вниз, по гладкой коже, чтобы скрыться в декольте, оставив за собой едва заметный влажный след, такой ровный и долгий, что просто взгляд не отвести.   
– Рада с Вами познакомиться, генерал.   
Через полчаса бессвязной и бессмысленной беседы, которую вела только Шелковый Прирак, потому, Альдо Апачи никогда ничего не понимал в светской болтовне, они трахались в туалете, торопливо и жадно, как подростки. Шелковый Призрак стонала и всхлипывала, и впивалась ногтями в плечи Альдо, а тот молчал, и лишь его губы кривились в усмешке снова и снова, с каждым движением вперед, всякий раз чуть иначе. Он тяжело дышал, резко вгоняясь в нее, и вспоминал всю ту срань, которую видел на войне, по крайней мере – половину этой срани, потому, что чуть ли не впервые в жизни ему попалась дамочка, которую хотелось отжарить так, чтобы она кончила и не один раз. Она была чертовым сокровищем, и каждому, кто с ней сталкивался, казалось, что он любит ее, и многие любили на самом деле, она была как героиня Теды Бары, вылезшая из черных завитков кинопленки.   
Она пришла в маленькой, почти ничего не скрывавшей толком маске и сняла ее для него. Там, в туалете снятого на попойку ресторана, тогда, в первые минуты сорок шестого. Случайности так важны, всегда были чертовски важны, особенно для таких, как они. 

 

2\. 

Шелковый Призрак всегда выглядела прекрасной парой с любым мужчиной – и до того, как ушла из «Ополченцев», и после, всегда – но Альдо Апачи был идеальнее прочих: мужчина, победивший немцев – для женщины, победившей японцев, двойное воплощение американской мечты и американского величия. Звезды и полосы во всем великолепии.  
Они вместе наводили порядок в Чикаго, а потом их видели в Вегасе, все в том же сорок шестом, кто-то из журналистов сфотографировал руку Рейна, лежащую на черном кружеве чулка Шелкового Призрака, так, будто ей там самое место. Шелковый Призрак улыбалась своей самой лучшей, самой дорогой улыбкой, и никто не сомневался в том, что они вместе, и никто толком не знал, чем они занимаются вместе.  
А они влезали в дома тех, кого считали преступниками, врывались в номера отелей, иногда они вырезали охрану, иногда – свежевали домашних животных, обещали: мы доберемся до ваших детей. Иногда хватало простых угроз, записок с предупреждения там, где можно было оставить бомбу, крошечной царапины на щеке вместо перерезанной глотки – потому, что важны были вовсе не убийства. Убийство может остановить одного человека, а вот страх может остановить многих. Разбитые зеркала вместо мертвых семей, предупреждения вместо убийств. Это было сложнее, чем просто облавы и нападения, но это и ценилось гораздо выше грубой и простой работы, а, даже не нуждаясь в деньгах, Шелковый Призрак, обожала их получать, и умела увлекать других своими желаниями, точно игрой.   
Все началось с прямых заказов правительства – Шелковый Призрак открывала любые двери, и Альдо Апачи входил внутрь, а потом они вместе делали то, что должны были сделать, то, что им заказывали: убивали, мучили, предупреждали. Ее глаза блестели в прорезях маски, его пальцы чуть влажнели от пота, но не настолько сильно, чтобы оружие выскальзывало из них.   
Ставки на черное и красное.   
Их охота, их работа, их развлечения, их любовь, сначала появившаяся в воображении тех, кто собирал все газетные статьи о героях в масках – но, потом, вошедшая и в настоящую жизнь, легко и быстро, как лезвие в мягкое горло или живот: между двумя ударами сердца, между двумя поцелуями в гостиничном номере, когда ажурные чулки Шелкового Призрака, порванные чьей-то недостаточно ловкой рукой, отлетели, скомканные, к стене. Царапины и ссадины, оставшиеся после недавнего налета, тусклый свет, движения без ритма и порядка, стоны и всхлипы, то громче, то тише, а потом, зажимая снова открывшийся порез на предплечье, Шелковый Призрак сказала, и голос у нее был звонкий и чистый, как у девчонки:  
– Я люблю тебя, вояка, черт побери, я люблю тебя. 

 

3\. 

Следующая встреча Блэйка и Донновитца была еще случайнее первой, и, возможно, именно эта случайность и сделала ее такой важной для них обоих – хотя они тогда не думали ни о чем таком, они никогда ни о чем таком не думали, им не слишком нравилось задумываться.   
У Блэйка была наводка на одну мелкую банду, собиравшуюся в поставленном на снос здании одного из бедных кварталов, и, может быть, ему и не стоило бы валить на них одному, но он не успел поумнеть до своих двадцати пяти, потому, что ему было некогда – не успел он и потом, потому, что было поздно, и потому, что не хотел умнеть, никогда не хотел.   
Он подкараулил их у старой двери со сбитым замком, через которую они всегда попадали на склад, возле старой двери со сбитым замком, где для них и закончилось история всех их дел. Одному Блэйк загнал нож под ребра, еще один – просто удрал, но один из них оказался по-настоящему здоровым конем, ржавшим, точно происходящее заводило его – он впечатал Блэка в стенку, попытался двинуть ему по яйцам, но тот сумел увернуться – а вот удар в бровь пропустил, кастет сукина сына продрал маску, рассек кожу, кровь тут же потекла по лицу, склеивая ресницы и залепляя глаз.   
– Какого хрена тут происходит? – услышал Блэйк сквозь звон под сводами черепа, все еще цепляясь за этого парня, а потом услышал череду звуков, то ли ужасно долгую, то ли ужасно быструю – свист резкого удара, потом – влажный звук, с которым удар достиг цели, и бульканье совсем рядом с собственным горлом, и сукин сын осел на асфальт у его ног, издавая невнятные стоны. Хорошо смеется только тот, кто смеется последним.   
Стаскивая с себя рассеченную маску, Блэйк успел разглядеть, чем получил этот парень, дергавшийся теперь на асфальте, как эпилептик, рядом со своим приятелем, также истекающим кровью. Это была трость с выкидным лезвием, Блэйк уже видел такие пару раз, но в тех были упрятаны маленькие ножички, скорее годные для угрозы, чем для убийства, а в этой был здоровенный тесак, и сама она, похоже, была тяжеленной, как черти что, ей можно было проломить череп, по-настоящему раскрошить, если хорошо ударить. Сначала он вспомнил, что где-то недавно видел мужика с тростью как раз похожих размеров – а потом, щуря не залитый кровью глаз, смог разглядеть сквозь ебаный мрак лицо хама, вмешавшегося в чужие разборки.   
Это был чертов полковник Донновитц, смотревший на Блэйка озадаченно, точно тоже пытаясь его узнать.   
– Я тебя где-то видел, – сказал он, наконец. Голос у него был низкий и невыразительный. – А, черт возьми. Ты же был на той попойке ветеранов. Зимой.   
Блэйк был на той попойке и оказался узнан только поэтому, а фотографии Донновитца до сих пор мелькали в газетах чуть ли не чаще, чем кличка Комедианта.   
– Да, был, – он надавил на рану сильнее, и ему даже вроде перестало заливать глаз.   
Донновитц склонил голову к плечу, подошел ближе, невнятно выругался на смеси английского и немецкого, а потом сказал:   
– Эту хрень тебе замотать чем-нибудь надо. Пойдем. У меня есть бинты.   
Вот так вот просто: Донновитц предложил, и Блэйк рванул за ним, потому, что хотел, просто потому, что это показалось ему хорошей идеей – развести хоть на бинты и перекись этого мужика, вмешавшегося в его дела. И, может быть, не только поэтому – потом он пытался разобраться в том, что тогда думал или чувствовал, но так ни черта и не смог, даже толком вспомнить, как шел за тяжело опиравшемся на свою трость Донновитцем, по узким переулкам, подсыхающим лужам, лестничным пролетам пахнущего рвотой и соленой рыбой дома. Пожалуй, запах рыбы и звон ключей отпиравшейся дешевой квартиры ему запомнились лучше всего из того вечера, той ночи.   
Вряд ли он представлял, что его спутник распустит руки, но, может быть, хотел это сделать сам. Ему всегда нравились широкие спины.   
– Вперед. Сейчас найду чертовы бинты, – пропуская Блэйка за выкрашенную коричневой краской дверь, Донновитц подался в сторону недостаточно сильно, и они столкнулись плечами, отчего Блэйка чуть передернуло или тряхнуло, как после удара, но он не обратил на это внимания, просто двинул по коридору до большого пыльного шкафа, пока не услышал: «эй, остановись», пока не остановился.   
Его уже начало понемногу отпускать, кровь на ране уже подсыхала, и Блэйк подумал: «да какого дьявола я здесь?», а потом посмотрел на шарящего по полкам Донновитца, на его куртку, брошенную на пол, и понял, что не больно-то хочет уходить.   
– Не знал, что знаменитый полковник у нас живет. Думал, посевернее.   
– Было дело. После войны отсиживался в Чикаго, как от жены двинул. Потом – выехал в эту дыру. Мне здесь, – Донновитц подался назад, и сделал неопределенный жест, то ли указал на дверь, то ли обвел весь коридор, невозможно было понять, имеет ли он ввиду только квартиру или весь Нью-Йорк, – нравится.   
– И с чего это национальный герой двинул от жены? – Блэйк прислонился к стене. Голова звенела уже потише, и на языке у него крутилось что-то еще, что определенно стоило сказать, но он никак не мог сообразить, что именно, и получалась какая-то сплошная херота.   
– Да самая обычная история – «не для того я за тебя замуж выходила, чтоб ты с кем-то еще спал», – Донновитц дернул плечом и, наконец, вытащил из шкафа потрепанную картонную коробку. – Вот эти ебучие бинты. Получай.   
Блэйк достал из коробки сероватый, но, вроде бы, чистый, бинт и приложил к ране, стараясь не надавливать слишком сильно, чтобы опять не закровила, еще не хватало. Пока он заматывал себе башку, Донновитц с него просто взгляда, бля, не сводил, совсем как на той пьянке, и Блэйк вдруг почувствовал, что это ему нравится, даже слишком нравится: ровно настолько чтобы расслабленно болтавшийся в штанах хуй начал наливаться кровью.   
– Что, баб водил?   
– Нет, не баб, – Донновитц, и улыбнулся, показывая чуть кривой левый клык, все так же не отводя взгляда. – Мужиков.   
Сначала Блэйку показалось, что у него все еще какие-то нелады с головой из-за удара, а потом понял – ни черта подобного, все именно так, как ему кажется: сукин сын положил на него глаз. Блэйку случалось тащиться по мужикам, но те были настоящими мужиками, и никаких шансов на то, чтобы влезть к ним койку у него не было – и случалось, что он ловил на себе такие вот взгляды других мужиков, но те больше напоминали баб с ухоженными руками и гладкими харями, так что Блэйку не было до них дела.   
Полковник Донновитц на бабу не походил ничем. В нем не было ни капли бесстыдства и не было никакого блядства, которое Блэйк всегда безошибочно чуял в шлюхах – но было приглашение, похожее на протянутую открытую бутылку или пачку сигарет, простое и дружеское «хочу потрахаться». Донновитц хотел, но его нельзя было бросить, как потаскуху, на пол и просто вставить без проблем – хотелось ему или нет, но Блэйк никогда не трахал мужиков, не знал, что делать, если они вдруг раздумают – он же здоровенный мудак, если что-то не понравится, двинет крепко – даже слабо представлял, как снимать с них штаны, это ж не юбки задирать.   
Донновитц взял его одной рукой за горло, болезненно всадив большой палец под челюсть, а второй – за яйца, почти что ласково прижав запястьем вставший член. Блэйк подумал, что сейчас услышит что-то из обычных пошлостей, кидаемых медлящим клиентам проститутками: «выпускай свою змею, а то она задохнется», «еще минута ожидания, и я пойду спать», или еще что-то такое, и все встанет на свои места – но он услышал только смех, громкий, похожий на пьяный, и на секунду даже подумал, что смеется сам.   
– Так я, блядь, и знал. Ты тоже пидорас.   
Блэйку тогда показалось, что у него должен упасть – потому, что это было просто черт знает что такое.   
– Нет.   
– А что, при одной мысли о моей жене встал?   
Еще одно «нет» так и осталось у Блэйка во рту, забивая привкус крови на языке, когда Донновитц, не ослабляя хватки на шее, рванул его на себя, не слишком резко, но чертовски уверено, точь-в-точь так, как сам Блэйк тянул на себя девок, которые ломались и делали вид, что вовсе не намерены давать, но на самом-то деле только и ждали, чтобы он их подтянул к себе поближе.   
– Тогда хрен ли ты кота за хвост волочишь?   
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не моргая и дыша в такт, так, что на вдохе их ребра впечатывались друг в друга. У них обоих было слишком мало терпения, чтобы продолжать тянуть время.   
– Тебя что, поцеловать?   
Это прозвучало почти угрозой, от нетерпения становилось душно, и Блэйк вдруг отчетливо понял, что еще пара секунд ожидания, и Донновитц просто сломает ему шею или раздавит к чертовой матери яйца, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как, не отводя взгляда, расстегнуть тому ширинку, и запустить туда руку, нашарить там стоящий член, и начать надрачивать, как самому себе, ничуть не сложнее. Ему больше ничего не оставалось, но это не значило, что он не хотел этого делать.  
Он думал обо всех тех мужиках, которых хотел и не получил, хотел и не мог получить – чертова уйма, настоящая сраная портретная галерея мудаков, которым не вставить, ни одного красавчика, ни одной смазливой рожи – а потом перестал думать, потому, что Донновитц ответил ему тем же, не убивая второй руки с шеи, и глядя все так же в глаза, запустил руку ему в штаны и стал дрочить, совсем не так, как это делал сам Блэйк, а жестче и резче, будто в спешке, и непривычность этих движений никак не давала Блэйку кончить, но, почувствовав чужую сперму в своей ладони, на своих пальцах, он все-таки кончил, и откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене.   
– Вот так. До встречи. Выход видишь?  
Только в этот момент он понял, что Донновитц больше не держит его за горло. Вытирая ладонь о неровную штукатурку стены, он вдохнул так глубоко, что стало больно и рана опять запульсировала, пропитывая бинт сочащейся кровью. Голова у Блэйка все еще гудела, но, несмотря на это, он чувствовал какую-то потрясающую ясность, видел ее во всем. Мир стал таким отчетливым, что от этого захотелось напиться; он видел и слышал все, что стоило видеть и слышать, тон и все ту же улыбку, такой же взгляд.  
– Так, значит, еще увидимся, полковник?   
– Просто Донни. Для друзей. Ты только что вытащил руку из моих штанов – и, думаю, теперь вполне можешь считать себя моим другом.   
– Эдди, раз уж так, – он протянул руку, и Донновитц пожал ее, сильно, но не жестко, и ладонь у него была все еще липкой.   
– Отлично, Эдди. Заходи как-нибудь.   
Вот так вот просто: просто удача, только совпадения, никаких фокусов, никаких кроликов в шляпах. 

 

4\. 

Человек надежно защищен от физической боли. Донни Донновитц много раз видел, как работает эта защита: в какой-то момент не одно, так другое срабатывает, и человек умирает, отрубается, или просто перестает чувствовать, как крошатся его кости и рвется кожа. Когда его самого откинуло взрывной волной и впечатало в стену, а потом завалило сверху, он толком ничего не почувствовал – сначала просто не успел, потом – потерял сознание от удара.   
Отчасти ему даже повезло – всего лишь перебило лодыжки, а могло ведь и парализовать, или просто убить к ебеной матери, или его нашли бы немцы и пустили на сосиски, или вовсе никто не стал бы искать, и он бы медленно подыхал там, под обломками. Но все вышло так, как вышло, и из всего этого он по-настоящему хорошо запомнил только две вещи – то, как, смеялся, когда его вытащили, и то, как уже после всего, в эвакуации, в какой-то заштатной английской больнице, старикан-костоправ с жутким местным говором, таким жутким, что Донни даже не сразу разобрал слова, сказал: «не играть тебе больше в твой бейсбол, сынок». Кажется, тогда он тоже засмеялся, и это была не истерика, просто у того коновала был страшно смешной выговор.   
Потом были еще чертовы больницы и чертовы коновалы, никак не зараставшие швы, бесконечно повторявшееся «повезло тебе», и, в конце всего – ебучие протезы, до сих пор натиравшие иногда до мяса, и еще – фантомные боли, мать их, которые должны были, по обещаниями коновалов, уже сходить на нет, но нихера не сходили. Ноги чертовски болели, и эта боль не выключалась, она была куда реальнее настоящей. Она начиналась с того, что стопы ныли, как после долгой ходьбы, а потом поднималась выше, по лодыжкам и икрам, становясь все сильнее. Иногда она обрывалась почти сразу после того, как доходила до живой плоти, но если оставалась, то впору было вешаться.  
Обычно, когда его накрывало, Донни начинал отжиматься, чтобы как следует разогнать кровь – и, если везло, то уже где-то на третьем десятке ноги отпускало, но, как правило, везением там и не пахло, несколько раз становилось даже хуже. Иногда он жрал обезболивающие, которых ему отсыпали просто уйму и даром, но это не помогало почти никогда. Лучше всего работала выпивка, но и тут раз на раз не приходился, случалось так, что и от нее становилось только хуже, ото всего становилось только хуже.   
Коган рассказывал, что мамаша Ульмера закатила настоящий бедлам, вопя, как ненормальная про то, что это несправедливо: ее хороший мальчик превратился в жаркое, а всякое говно, вроде Рейна и Донновитца, выжило и теперь здравствует, все ссут от них кипятком, и так далее, а ведь это именно ее хороший мальчик и сделал всю настоящую работу. Если оно действительно было так, то ей до чертиков повезло, что Донни ее воплей не слышал, а то не поленился бы выяснить, где она живет, и поджег бы дом. Может быть, бедный кретин Омар и мучился перед смертью сильнее, чем Донни сейчас, но, по крайней мере, на этом его проблемы и кончились – например, ему не приходилось каждое утро разминать обрубки собственных ног, чтобы те не затекали, например, ему не приходилось хуеть от недоеба, потому, что вокруг толпа восторженных идиотов, и нет никого, с кем стоило бы залезть в кровать.   
По большому счету, с мужиками Донни никогда не везло – он терпеть не мог и мудаков, считавших, что он им чем-то обязан, раз уж они снизошли до того, чтобы ему вставить, ни слюнявых педиков, признававшихся в любви, а ему вечно доставались то первые, то вторые, то и те, и другие разом, как парень по прозвищу Саймон-простак, который, в конце концов, вылетел из окна, и потом долго пытался объяснить в больнице, как вышло, что он при этом был без штанов. Конечно, был еще Адьдо Рейн, но его Донни своим мужиком не считал, тот и не был никогда его мужиком – его лейтенантом, да, его генералом, но только не еще одним ебарем, хоть и мог был им стать, после той ночки вместе, но так и не вышло никакой разницы, с ним вообще все было по-другому.   
С Блэйком, Эдди Блэйком, фамилии которого он долго не знал, ему повезло – повезло выйти на него, повезло поймать. Блэйк согласился потому, что давно хотел чего-то подобного, давно хотел кого-то подобного, и Донни хорошо понимал в таких вещах, потому, что и сам согласился почти по той же причине, чертову уйму лет назад.   
Его первым мужиком был тюремный охранник – то ли Доуэл, то ли Хоуэлл, чертовски тихий, чертовски сильный и казавшийся тогда Донни просто огромным, хотя вряд ли показался бы таким сейчас. Он поимел Донни по-хорошему, потому, что тот согласился по-хорошему – может быть, этот охранник и не стал бы его насиловать, но были, в конце концов, и другие, которые не задали бы ни одного вопроса, и лучше было связаться с тем, с кем было бы меньше всего проблем, потому, что Донни все-таки был евреем, а евреи всегда разбирались в выживании лучше, чем кто бы то ни было еще. Так ему казалось тогда, но потом он понял, что согласился потому, что давно хотел.   
«Трудно найти хорошего мужика» – сказала ему когда-то маленькая, хрупкая еврейка по имени Сара, и тогда она была еще просто Сара, просто Сарочка, а потом она стала Сарой Донновитц, потом ее муж сел в тюрьму, и, когда он вернулся, она возненавидела его всем сердцем, потому, что так трудно найти хорошего мужика. Несколько раз он ее бил, маленькую и хрупкую, которую мог бы убить, но не убил – и сотню или две сотни раз она говорила ему, что он гребаный импотент, ни черта не может, даже сделать ей ребенка. Он не убивал ее и чертовски долго не мог бросить не из любви или жалости, или еще чего-то трогательного и общепоятного, и даже не из страха, что Сара разнесет черт знает какие слухи, а просто потому, что никогда не хотел ничего менять, боялся перемен больше, чем смерти, именно поэтому ему так и не понравился меняющийся мир вокруг, именно поэтому он и пытался отгородиться от этого мира всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Ему не нравилось новое, чужое и посторонние, а Блэйк был похож на него, только помоложе и поздоровее, со всем тем мясом, которое Донни уже вряд ли сможет нарастить на свои кости, и с теми костями, которых у Донни больше нет. На него нельзя было не запасть – именно из-за сходства. Его темные глаза, сильные руки, крепкие зубы, все такое же, как у него самого, только новее и надежнее, и с сотней лет гарантии надежной службы впереди.   
Вот поэтому он засмотрелся на Блэйка на той пьянке, поэтому захотел затащить его к себе в дом и себе в постель – это, и все, что у них потом было, было для Донни как с самим собой, и все их совместные облавы были продолжением войны, в этом вся и штука. И еще: удача. Может быть, Донни и хотел бы сказать, что выследил Блэйка намерено – но, на самом деле, даже не предполагал, что ему повезет хоть встретит его еще раз. Ему часто везло, хотел он того или нет, везение было рядом с ним до самой смерти, как и Блэйк. 

 

5\. 

В тот раз они никого не убивали, никого не обещали убить и не собиралась, в тот раз, единственный, за все их встречи, все было только ради того, чтобы трахнуться, потому, что Эдди все-таки последовал приглашению, и зашел как-нибудь, а полковник Донновитц, просто Донни для друзей, был дома, знал, зачем тот пришел, и впустил его, снова глядя пристально и голодно, снова улыбаясь так, что был виден клык. И Эдди даже не пришлось говорит ему: «если охота – я не против, но под тебя не лягу, так и знай».   
– Если тебя действительно интересует продолжение, запомни: если мне нравится, когда меня ебут, это не значит, что я – баба. Усек?  
Эдди понравились эти слова, потому, что он их и хотел услышать: обещание не ломаться, не визжать, не требовать нежности и всякой ерунды. Тогда он не знал, что невольно потратит на Донни больше нежности, чем на кого бы то ни было еще, больше, чем на всех остальных, вместе взятых.  
– Значит, нравится, когда ебут?   
Донни мог бы ответить ему: «не нравилось бы – не позвал бы», но он не хотел больше ничего говорить, просто кивнул в сторону дверного проема без двери, в сторону спальни, и Эдди последовал за его кивком, развернувшись спиной, спокойный, уверенный, что все выйдет именно так, как он того и хотел с самого начала.   
Спальня была вся заставлена какими-то коробками, завалена черти знает чем, как будто хозяева оставили здесь все свои вещи, как будто они сами остались здесь, рассованные по коробкам, спрятанные среди вони и пыли, и Эдди смотрел на эти гребаные завалы, а Донни надоело ждать, пока он насмотрится на все это дерьмо. Он расстегнул Эдди и пояс, и ширинку, и обхватил пальцами его член, уже начавший наливаться кровью, но еще не вставший до конца, а потом начал надрачивать, быстрыми и неритмичными движениями, как в первый раз. Эдди смотрел, как движется его рука, а потом – как Донни снимает с себя рубашку, стягивает майку, и это было совсем не похоже на то как раздевались при нем бабы. Потом Донни сделал глубокий вдох, повел плечами, точно перед хорошим ударом, а потом одним рывком расстегнул штаны, рванул вниз, и они упали, обнажая протезы, которые он, опустившись на кровать, стащил резкими движениями, и чуть подался назад, ожидая, глядя внимательно, выжидающе и жадно, готовый немедленно откинуться на матрас или снова одеться.  
Эдди замер, как идиот, глядя на его культи, волосатые до колен и гладко выбритые ниже, на белую кожу с красными отпечатками протезов. Наверное, он мог слышать об этом по радио, читать в газетах или что-то вроде того – журналисты не могли не помянуть, что, сражаясь ради блага Америки и всего мира, герой стал инвалидом, наверное, он мог бы догадаться по его походке – но не обратил на это внимания, поэтому просто стоял и пялился, и почему-то очень хотел, чтобы Донни было хоть чуть-чуть страшно, что он сейчас может послать все это к чертям, свалить, сказав что-то типа «я лучше найду себе кого-нибудь поцелее». Но тому ни черта не было страшно, Эдди это видел. Он стоял и смотрел: длинный шрам на боку, как будто кожа там когда-то лопалась, точно кожура перезрелого фрукта, смотрел: крепкий член, большой, как у него самого, крепкие мышцы под кожей, видно, что крепкие, смотрел: волосы не только в подмышках и в паху, но и на груди, и на животе, настоящая, бля, шерсть – и, черт побери, надо было уже что-то делать.  
Эдди не стал сваливать. Он подошел к кровати, подошел к Донни, провел ладонью по его правой культе, взъерошивая жесткие, короткие, но частые волосы, а потом обхватил руками бедра, чувствуя тяжесть расслабленных мышц. Возможно, это был последний раз в жизни, когда он медлил в нерешительности, не мог ни продолжить, ни отступиться – лишенное ног тело казалось ему чем-то невероятным в своей неправильности. Он вдруг снова ощутил твердость хватки на своем горле, и, все так же стоя у кровати, в спущенных штанах, со стояком, он рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и тут же бросился вперед, как на обычную шлюху.   
На секунду он забыл о том, что перед ним был мужчина, герой войны, калека – сплюнув сквозь смех на пальцы, он загнал средний Донни в зад, и тут же вытащил, чтобы следующим плевком смочить уже член. Эдди думал, что это будет просто – все бабы, с которыми он такое проделывал, были растянутыми, готовыми, но Донни оказался тесным до боли, и Эдди пришлось плюнуть себе на член еще раз и еще, но все равно было больно – до тех пор, пока Донни вдруг не зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, впившись пальцами ему в плечи, а потом потянул на себя, точно как тогда, в коридоре, на секунду отпустил, и, снова ухватил, на этот раз – вцепившись в волосы на груди.   
Мысль о том, что сейчас он ебет самого полковника Донновитца, убийцу, мать его, Гитлера, вот так вот просто, вернулась совершенно неожиданно, и Эдди сразу отпустило, он как будто перестал ощущать боль, только чувствовал, как чуть щипало от пота ободранные на днях костяшки правой руки, и двигался механически – наверное, по сухому было медленно, но он не заметил толком никаких отличий, пока не понял, что вот-вот кончит, пока не вскинулся, ускоряя темп, вцепившись пальцами в волосы у Донни на груди, в точности повторяя его собственное движение, пока не кончил.   
Вот так вот просто, проще, чем могло бы быть, даже проще, чем он предполагал. 

 

6.

Доллар Билл умер до чертиков нелепой смертью, и Эдди долго смеялся, когда узнал о том, как именно это произошло. В конце концов, рано или поздно, они все умерли нелепыми смертями, сгнившие заживо, зарезанные, убитые и умершие сами по себе. И только когда умер Эдди, некому, кроме его собственной дочери, было посмеяться над его смертью – а она не слишком любила и не слишком умела смеяться.   
Доллар Билл умер потому, что, как и Шелковый Призрак, был зачарован сиянием славы Альдо Рейна, а другим это не нравилось. Все дело было в их тайнах друг от друга и от самих себя, в секретах, которые хранили те из них, что знали других в лицо и по именам. А также, может быть, в том, что Альдо Рейн знал настоящее имя Шелкового Призрака, знал настоящее имя, и даже настоящую фамилию – герои в масках были не из тех, кто всегда радовался новым знакомым, новым лицам в своих рядах, теми, на кого едва ли можно положиться.   
Если бы они посмотрели со стороны, то, вероятно, увидели бы, что, в какой-то момент, все покатилось не в ту сторону, все начало гнить – но со стороны из них из всех смотрел только Озимандиас, смотрел и делал правильные выводы, чтобы найти именно то, что и нужно было всем остальным, универсальный ключ, их ответ на все вопросы, но это все было позже, гораздо позже, а сейчас просто Доллар Билл был мертв, и Эдди смеялся над ним и его плащом, над синяками на коленях, которые он себе поставил перед самой смертью, над пулями в его теле, лежа в кровати Донни, раскуривая очередную сигару, слишком дешевую и слишком тонкую. Эдди, никогда не любивший ни Рейна, ни всю его команду, но, в конце концов, из всех «Ополченцев» и из всех «Хранителей» последний оставшийся на их стороне, хоть сам этого так и не понял и не заметил, Эдди, которому всегда было на всех наплевать, смеялся, и этот смех помешал ему отправиться на поиски того, кто на самом деле укокошил Доллара Билла, и так он остался в стороне от этой истории.   
Это было время, когда герои становились убийцами, время, когда убийцы становились героями, и каждое преступление, каждый проступок, каждый грех, стоил того, чтобы его совершить. 

 

7\. 

Альдо Апачи и Шелковый Призрак, Альдо и Салли. Абсолютный покой. Лежа на траходроме, огромном и квадратном, как Техас, они почти касались друг друга только кончиками пальцев, хотя их влажные от пота спины мерзли на сквозняке.   
У нее уже была дочь, дочь, писавшая в тетради наивные девчачьи сказки про мир любви и радости, называющийся Страной Смеха, дочь, ходившая в школу, еще учившая историю о победе генерала Рейна, как и историю его жизни, сильно подправленную цензурой, но, в общих чертах, близкую к истине. Несмотря на возраст, у Салли все еще были шикарные сиськи, приятно ложившиеся ладонь, но больше не было внутри того огня, который когда-то так зацепил Альдо, который заставил его не свести всю их историю к одной торопливой ебле в женском туалете – но теперь дело было не в одном только огне, и, с огнем или без него, она все еще чертовым сокровищем и многим по-прежнему казалось, что они любят ее. Она умела заставлять людей думать так, это был ее дар.   
Сейчас они ни о чем не задумывались, ничего не хотели, и вокруг было одно ожидание окончания покоя, горячее, как подожженная смола, горячее, как кровь, выплескивавшаяся из свежей раны.   
– А Эдди Блэйк держится рядом с полковником Донновитцем, – Салли поерзала по простыни, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Ей нравилось поболтать после секса, точно так же, как Силуэт нравилось опрокинуть стаканчик, а Комедианту – выкурить сигару, – по крайней мере, так Мотылек говорит. Уверена, что они занимаются тем же, чем и мы, иначе какого бы черта им мотаться вместе? Они не слишком похожи на тех, кто жить не может без компании. Твой полковник что-нибудь говорил тебе о нем?  
Эдди Блэйк это, Эдди Блэйк то. Он не сходил у нее с языка, ни на день, ни в Вегасе, ни в Вашингтоне, ни в сраном Нью-Йорке, ни в калифорнийской жаре, где бы Альдо не перехватывал ее, у Салли находились новости об Эдди Блэйке, целая куча чертовых новостей: он кого-то убил, он куда-то уезжал, говорят, у него есть какая-то женщина, которой он запросто может все разболтать, он же такой глупенький, вечно с ним случается какая-то хрень.   
– Да просто он захомутал твоего Блэйка.   
– Ты это о чем? – Салли смешно нахмурилась, похожая на капризничающую маленькую девочку. Для полноты счастья прямо сейчас ей не хватало только одного: чтобы Альдо положил ей на колени свою тяжелую голову, полную тяжелых мыслей.   
– О том, что, не поручусь за полковника, но вот сержант Донновитц был чертовски охочей до мужиков сволотой, – это не было ложью, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором понимал слово «ложь» Рейн: Донновитц наверняка не к одному нему лез со своими предложениями, и уж если и вправду, как говорил, больше никому не подставлял свой волосатый зад, то точно поимел кого-то сам, Ульмера, например, недаром тот вечно рядом крутился, – так что если у твоего Блэйка хоть немного стоит в эту сторону, то они ебутся.  
– Нет, только не Эдди, он не из этих, уж я-то знаю, – она потерла плечо и улыбнулась, точно вспомнив какую-то забавную глупость, сделанную годы назад. Тогда ей казалось, что она действительно знает всю правду обо всех.   
– Был бы не из этих, Донновитц бы к нему не полез.   
– Ты ревнуешь, вояка, – Салли засмеялась каким-то мелким, натужным смехом, и погладила Альдо по щеке, – ревнуешь меня. К Эдди.   
Она наклонилась к нему, все так же улыбаясь, и поцеловала в губы, потом – в подбородок, а потом – провела языком по шраму, и, чуть откатившись в сторону, стиснула пальцами свои груди – алый лак накрашенных ногтей ярко выделялся на фоне бледной кожи:   
– Давай сюда.  
Альдо встал на колени, обхватив бедрами Салли, пристроив свой, еще вялый, член между ее грудей, и она, со все той же улыбкой, обхватила его пальцами и начала надрачивать, а потом отпустила и опять стиснула свои сиськи руками, и начала ерзать туда-сюда, возясь задницей по простыне, и Альдо тоже начал двигаться, Блэйк и все его приключения, все желания Салли исчезли, растворились, как в кислоте, сгорели в огне, как она и хотела.   
Судьбы в руках генералов, судьбы генералов в руках их женщин. Когда они в последний раз трахались, до ареста Рейна оставалось ровно три месяца. Салли опасалась того, что он мог бы натворить, боялась, точно так же, как Капитан Метрополис, как Призрак в Плаще – она знала: все его большие планы и стремления, попытки залезть в чужие карманы, попытки урвать больше, чем положено герою войны, про которую все стараются забыть – всего лишь шутки, но не хуже она знала и то, что шутки бывают чертовски страшными и опасными. 

 

8\. 

Хорошая шутка продлевает жизнь на пять минут, плохая – укорачивает на пятнадцать. Шутки Эдварда Блэйка, как правило, укорачивали жизнь тех, кто их слышал, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Нью-Йорк, Бостон, Вашингтон, Балтимор, Лос-Анджелес, ебаный Сайгон – места, где появлялся Эдвард Блэйк, места, где появлялся Комедиант, смеющийся, ржущий, улыбающийся, скалящийся, со своими друзьями или один, превращались в долбаную скотобойню. Это было для него единственным развлечением и единственной работой: ножи под ребрами, ножи в животах и глотках, изрубленные на куски и сожженные тела. Вот, как он проводил свое время, вот как они проводили свои свидания, сначала – просто ради веселья и потому, что каждой игре нужны правила, каждому человеку нужны обычаи, потом – потому, что им обоим это было нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя живыми.   
Эдди Блэйк и Донни Донновитц, Комедиант и Жид-Медведь. Эдди понадобилось время, чтобы рассказать о себе, рассказать правду, начинающуюся словами «мать его, Комедиант, это, блядь, знаешь ли, я», понадобилась чертова уйма времени, а Донни его даже не слушал в этот момент. Может быть, именно потому, что он не слушал, Эдди и нравилось проводить с ним время – никакой ерунды, никаких расследований, допросов, сомнений, только то, на что действительно стоило тратить время.   
Однажды они забили троих наглых черножопых в очередном темном переулке: одному Эдди разрезал глотку, а другого Донни ударил своей тростью, выпустив лезвие, ударил в живот, рассек так, что кишки вывалились, расползлись по асфальту, как серо-розовые змеи, и все вокруг было в крови, поэтому Эдди, бивший третьему парню рожу, поскользнулся, чуть не упал, и Донни еле успел ударить того парня тростью в висок, чтобы тот не удрал, чтобы тот никогда уже не удрал. Эдди распрямился, и, глядя Донни в глаза, улыбнулся – и тот усмехнулся в ответ, а потом они обнялись, обхватив друг друга за плечи, и долго-долго тихо смеялись, все перемазанные в крови. Им было весело, хоть ни черта смешного на самом деле и не случилось. Они много обнимались – именно так, за плечи, как дети обнимают любимых собак.   
Таким было их место заклания, их территория охоты, это была их Страна Смеха – девятнадцать лет, с весны сорок шестого по конец лета шестьдесят пятого, столько времени, столько маленьких встреч, столько маленьких историй.   
Однажды Донни добрую дюжину минут, а то и дольше, выдергивал, выворачивал из челюсти Эдди полувыбитый одним козлом зуб, вставший после удара как-то боком, так, что не закрывался рот – и это было здорово больно, но Эдди все равно ржал, прямо в процессе, так, что слюни, пополам с кровью, текли у него по подбородку и у Донни по рукам, и потом, прополаскивая рот чуть разбавленным виски – тоже ржал, так сильно, что ему казалось, что у него ничего больше той ночью не получится, все силы ушли на смех.   
Как-то раз у Донни вылетело стекло в окне, и он заклеил пробоину газетой, но была зима, был собачий холод, поэтому Эдди остался на ночь. Они заснули просто лежа рядом, чтобы было теплее, но проснулся Эдди обнимая Донни, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, думая о Салли – лучшей женщине из всех, что ему доводилось знать и всех, что ему доводилось трахать. Салли царапала его спину своими острыми ногтями, оставляя длинные кровящие следы, а Донни кусал за плечи и предплечья, оставляя синяки. Звезды и полосы. Донни все знал и никогда не ревновал, а Салли не знала или делала вид, что не знала, и он был рад, что она не знала и ничего не думала по этому поводу.   
У них все было на двоих по-честному, поровну, и в постели тоже – хотя в первый раз Эдди еле согласился поменяться местами, а потом так и не почувствовал толком никакой разницы, тем более, что саднящая боль в заднице не шла ни в какое сравнение с настоящей болью – правда, чаще, Донни ложился вниз, подставлялся, грубо и без всякой покорности – впиваясь зубами в плечи, стискивая руками и культями бока так, что темные пятна синяков долго не сходили со шкуры Эдди, иногда едва успевали сойти до следующей встречи, хотя виделись они не слишком часто, раз в месяц или реже, и еще реже с годами, но друзьям не нужно так много, как нужно влюбленным, а они были друзьями, и койка к этому не имела никакого отношения – по крайней мере, так Эдди думал тогда, а потом понял, что все было немного иначе, но совсем немного.   
Они вместе гоняли всякую шваль по подворотням, потом – вместе выпивали, и этого было достаточно, они мало говорили, еще меньше слушали друг друга, но того, что Эдди узнал, ему вполне хватило, чтобы понять: знать остальное он не хочет. Однажды Донни нажрался больше обычного и рассказал о том, как ебался с Рейном, тогда, во Франции – «он готов был хоть белок в лесу ловить и трахать, мне было не лучше, вот я и предложил», а Эдди молча курил, смотрел на стену перед собой, ничего не чувствовал, ни о чем не думал и почти ничего не слышал.   
А однажды они поцеловались. В тот раз Эдди набрался сильнее, что случалось нечасто, и любопытство победило привычки – ему почти с самого начала хотелось узнать, каково это, потому, что целовался он только с бабами и то редко. Он разочаровался – сначала никаких отличий не было, только что немного царапалась щетина, а потом он вдруг почувствовал на языке отвратительный затхлый вкус, точно целовался с покойником, вздрогнул всем телом и подался назад, думая, что сейчас Донни пошлет его к чертовой матери, или двинет по роже так, что улыбаться будет больше нечем. А тот не послал, просто молча смотрел в глаза, зло и вызывающе, но совсем не так, как обычно, и выглядел старым, таким старым, что Эдди захотелось ударить его, чтобы сбить неожиданную глубину морщин и поблескивание седины, чтобы вернуть другого, прежнего.   
Вместо этого он просто свалил, чувствуя себя мудаком, как первый раз в жизни.   
Потом, когда Донни умер, за его кроватью, кроме носков, пыли и пепла, нашли три зажигалки, два рассыпавшихся коробка спичек, уйму окурков, откушенных сигарных кончиков, и несколько совсем целых сигар, которые Эдди уронил до того, как успел поджечь. А еще – пожелтевший номер «Нью-Йорк Таймс» с кричащим заголовком: «генерал Альдо Рейн лишен звания и осужден пожизненно». Там же должны были быть очки, которыми Донни, не слишком умевший и не слишком любивший читать, пользовался от случая к случаю, даже не надевая на нос, а просто держа в руке, как лупу – но их, должно быть, уволокла какая-то крыса, их в доме было почти так же много, как тараканов.

 

9.

Смитсон Юдивич умер в своей постели.   
Рейна отправили в тюрьму, Коган загремел в психушку вслед за кузеном, Донновитц почти каждый день крошил обезболивающее в спиртное, у Хешберга был рак. Но первым из них всех, переживших войну, умер Юдивич – не получивший ни одного серьезного ранения, почти не сошедший с ума, почти сумевший забыть войну и историю всех своих немногочисленных шрамов. У него была жена, ждавшая ребенка и своя колонка в «Нью-Йорк Пост», а еще у него был дом, окна в котором закрывались недостаточно надежно, и именно это стало причиной его смерти.  
Незваные гости вскрыли оконную раму, вошли на его кухню, и забрали набор ножей, принадлежавший миссис Юдивич – но они не были ворами, и влезли в дом не ради ножей, а ради того, что называли справедливостью и благородной местью, хоть это и была самая обычная резня. Скотобойня, такая же, как те, что устраивал Эдвард Блэйк.   
Смитсон Юдивич ничего не знал об этом и не хотел знать, он спал, и видел спокойные, пустые сны, пока не проснулся – уже умирающим. Сначала он почувствовал боль в животе, острую боль, идущую не изнутри, а снаружи, потом – услышал вскрик, и так и не узнал, был ли это его собственный голос, или голос его жены, милой, славной Роуз, мирно спавшей рядом, пока ей не вогнали в горло столовый нож для мяса. Боль залила его тело, как кровь залила постель, и вспыхнула красным под веками, когда незваные гости зажгли свет, а потом, спустя время, показавшееся ему бесконечностью или, черт возьми, вдвое дольше бесконечности, Смитсон открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть своих убийц.   
Их было трое – двое в масках, и один – без, смуглый, но не по-настоящему черный, как бывают ниггеры, а скорее мулат, в очках, и нож держал именно он. Склонившись к телу Роуз, он поднес руку к ее ране, из которой текла и текла кровь – Смитсон знал, что она может течь так очень долго, дольше, чем можно себе представить – и прочертил на стене тремя пальцами прямую линию, а потом опять поднес руку к ране, и прочертил вторую линию, поперек первой, так, что получилась большая красная буква «икс» или косой крест. Смитсон отвернулся и попытался сесть, но боль стала еще сильнее, и он снова откинулся назад, запустив руку под подушку. Ему показалось, что комната крутится, точно карусель, и еще показалось, что все это – просто сон, но все было реальностью.   
Тот, что был без маски вытащил из-за пазухи остро отточенный карандаш и потрепанный блокнот, на обложке которого тут же остались кровавые отпечатки пальцев.   
– Напишите, что признаете преступления евреев против нашей расы, – приказал черномазый, но Смитсон едва слышал его слова и не хотел их слышать. Он думал о том, что война его все-таки догнала, все-таки поймала, чтобы убить, а еще ему безумно хотелось спать, несмотря на боль, и чем больше из него вытекало крови, тем сильнее хотелось снова уснуть. – Всего несколько строк, и Ваша подпись, и, тогда, мы спасем Вам жизнь.   
Смитсон не написал бы, даже если бы был уверен в своем желании выжить, а он не был уверен, только не сейчас: ему было не так уж много лет, но он чувствовал себя достаточно старым, чтобы не хотеть строить жизнь заново, и, черт побери, дырка в животе ничуть не прибавляла желания. Шаря рукой под подушкой, он вспоминал сорок четвертый год, Ханса Ланду и сделку с ним, вспоминал все блестящие победы Альдо Рейна, которые не спасли, в конце концов, ни его самого, ни его людей.   
Сделки с противником на оккупированной территории.  
Один из тех, что были в масках, швырнул в стену стоявший на столе телефон, так, что пластиковый панцирь раскололся, диск закатился под шкаф, а провода расползлись по полу, как змеи.   
– Напишите, и мы позвоним в больницу из той телефонной будки, которую видно из окна. Вас еще можно спасти, – повторял тот, что был без маски, но у Смитсона шумело в ушах, он не слышал половины слов и чувствовал, что у него не так уж и много шансов, он был уверен, что они никуда не позвонят. – Давайте, Вас-то послушают, Вас ведь все читают, мистер Юдивич.   
– Хорошо, – ответил он, наконец, почти неслышным шепотом, ответил, потому, что, почти прогнавший войну из своей жизни, он по-прежнему спал с револьвером под подушкой, маленьким револьвером, который ему было удобно держать в руке. Он никогда не собирался пускать его в ход, потому, что верил то, что все кошмары, рано или поздно, должны кончаться – но Смитсону не повезло, он никогда не был по-настоящему везучим, и его кошмары остались с ним до конца, как и его невезение.   
Он потратил целую сотню лет на то, чтобы собраться с силами для резкого движения, и на то, чтобы вытащить руку из-под подушки, ушла еще одна сотня лет, или Смитсону так показалось. Он выстрелил в склонившегося к нему черномазого, прямо ему в шею. Тот захрипел и поднял руку, зажимая одну из ран – пуля прошла насквозь, не убив его сразу, не застряв в позвоночнике, входное отверстие было маленьким, и кровь шипела, как газировка, вытекая на паркет, на кровать и на Смитсона. Блокнот и карандаш лежали на полу, теперь все красные. И двое оставшихся незваных гостей стояли, тупо глядя перед собой, большие черные обезьяны со своим большим черным испугом и своим большим черным разочарованием.   
Глупый конец бессмысленного преступления. Все истории повторяются, снова и снова, и так будет всегда.   
Обезьяны в масках удрали, матерясь себе под нос, так же, как и пришли, через окно, оставив своего лидера валяться пустым мешком на полу, в своей и чужой крови, удрали, как будто действительно боялись этого маленького еврея с маленьким револьвером, умирающего маленького еврея. Может быть, они и были правы в своем страхе – в револьвере осталось еще пять патронов, но Смитсон не стал бы стрелять.   
Он думал о том, что чертовы черномазые разбили его телефон об стену, у него кружилась голова, он не смог бы позвонить ни в одну больницу, он чувствовал, что умирает, поэтому просто перевалился на бок, чуть подогнул ноги, и остался истекать кровью. Все кончилось очень быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем он предполагал, и совсем не так больно, как могло бы кончиться. 

 

10.

Официально Альдо Рейна отправили в тюрьму за убийство какой-то суки и ее мужа – якобы тот ввалился в их квартиру, распугав детишек, и прикончил обоих, безо всякого мотива – но всем было понятно, что убийство тут ни при чем, даже если он и действительно убил этих двоих, то дело совсем в другом: в слишком уж настойчивых попытках влезть в политику, в сомнительных связях и полном отсутствии желания считаться хоть с кем. Вслед за этим делом потянулись и другие, помутнее, которые никому толком не удалось до конца раскрутить, которые остались всего лишь слухами, но двойного убийства для приговора было достаточно.   
К концу процесса про генерала Рейна ходили слухи, что он снюхался с красными, но, на самом деле, он имел ввиду и красных, и либералов, и вряд ли различал из между собой, просто делал то, что считал нужным, и то, что не нравилось никому – он влезал в долю к тем, кого запугивал, влезал в чужие карманы, слишком откровенный и прямой для того, чтобы быть другом героев в масках, слишком много требовавший и слишком часто пользовавшийся своими привилегиями героя, чтобы добиться желаемого. Он действительно хотел пролезть в конгресс, и, поговаривали, собирался идти и дальше.   
В самом начале, после победы, им всем кинули по кости – рядовые в мастер-сержантах, лейтенант стал генералом, слава, деньги, фотографии в газетах, фамилии в учебниках, и все, исчезайте опять к чертовой матери, сматывайтесь в кусты и не мешайте играть остальным. Все, кроме Рейна и смотались, мудак Хешберг домотал аж до превращения в национального израильского героя и того, что арабы начали считать его фамилию ругательством, хоть он и был просто заурядным говнюком, хоть и неплохо стрелявшим – а вот Рейн захотел продолжить свои игры в главного национального героя, хотя для этого у него не хватило бы мозгов, и, видит Бог, ему стоило бы остаться мальчиком на побегушках у Шелкового Призрака, или – еще лучше – съебаться обратно в свой Техас и выращивать быков-производителей.   
Самой большой ошибкой Рейна с самого начала было то, что он не любил республиканцев ничуть не меньше, чем демократов, потому, что от политиков его всегда тошнило: «трусливые и лживые сучьи выблядки» – говорил он так, точно у него был собственный гениальный план спасения Америки от энергетического голода, советских шпионов и мексиканских эмигрантов, но, на самом деле, у него не было ничего, кроме желания спать с Салли, собственной расчетливости и собственной храбрости, храбрости человека, которому уже случалось придумывать план победы, включавший его собственную смерть.   
А Салли просто потеряла день его ареста, как и день вынесения приговора: где-то между парикмахером и гинекологом, где-то между телефонными звонками и книгами в мягких обложках, она узнала, что самый знаменитый из ее любовников, получил пожизненный срок, но ничего не сказала по этому поводу и не заплакала. В ней никогда не было ни капли верности.   
Эдди не пропустил этот день, хоть и хотел бы пропустить – потому, что именно в него он решил придти к Донни, с наводкой на уличную банду, с желанием хорошо провести вечер, а потом – хорошо провести ночь, но ничего не вышло.   
У них, и раньше, и позже, бывало так, что все срывалось в самый последний момент – из-за внезапного удара по яйцам, после которого ни черта не встанет, или из-за того, что выпивки было слишком много, случалось и так, что с самого начала было ясно, что в постели ничего не будет – например, как в тот раз, когда у Эдди был незалеченный триппер, подцепленный от какой-то потаскухи. Но только в тот день, один-единственный раз, ничего не было потому, что Донни просто сказал: «нет», и это было настоящее «нет», не такое, как у Салли, на которое можно было ответить простой грубостью и взять свое силой.   
Эдди позвонил в его дверь, и тот открыл, почти сразу, как будто стоял там и ждал его, и прямо на пороге сказал:   
– Сваливай. Не сегодня.  
– Какого хрена?   
– Я не в настроении, бля, – Донни улыбнулся, но взгляд у него был жесткий и настороженный, – у меня, бля, голова болит. На, выпей за меня. Сними и трахни кого-нибудь за меня. Держи. И вали.   
Он протянул несколько мятых купюр из своей необъятной пенсии героя, повторяя одними губами: «выпей за меня», а Эдди просто развернулся и ушел по загаженной крысами и заблеванной лестнице – на волю, на улицу. Он читал сраные свежие газеты, он знал в чем дело, но не хотел об этом думать, не хотел верить в то, что этому всему не грош цена. Чертов Альдо Рейн, чтоб его отправили на электрический стул, расстреляли, повесили как следует целую тысячу раз. Дело было не в ревности: Эдди хотел, чтобы у Донни был кто-то еще, чтобы ебаться, чтобы вместе убивать, может быть, даже кто-то, кого бы Донни ценил больше – по-настоящему хотел, потому, что так было бы по-честному, но он хотел, чтобы это был кто-то настоящий, кто угодно, только не Альдо Рейн, мудак на пьедестале победы со всеми своими почестями, со всем этим говном.   
И потом, годы спустя, глядя на фотографию Салли, куря, хмурясь, Эдди защелкнул, наконец-то, эту мысль в кольцо: дело было не в ревности, дело было в том, что он не хотел быть тем, кто доебывает тех, кого великий Альдо Апачи бросил, не доебав, потому, что это с вечера можно накачаться чем-нибудь хорошим и дорогим, а с похмелья, как правило, глушат только всякое говно, потому, что жалко переводить в таких случаях стоящие вещи – и вот в этой ситуации Эдди был тем самым говном, которым опохмеляются. Или не так: он ревновал, Донни, но не потому, что Альдо Рейн остался его мужиком, а потому, что остался его лейтенантом, его, бля, генералом.   
На всем на этом для Эдди история генерала Рейна и кончилась, и для Салли тоже, и миллионов людей, называвших его своим героем – тоже. Конец всем праздникам.

11\. 

Некоторым людям нужно убивать, чтобы чувствовать себя живыми, некоторым – заставлять убивать других, а есть те, кому нравится и то, и другое. Чарльз Мэнсон, недомерок, называвший себя «Иисусом-Сатаной» или как-то вроде того, чуть не убил Комедианта, чуть не выпустил ему, к чертовой матери, кишки, несмотря на броню, уже давно сменившую к тому моменту желтый костюм.   
Когда они дорвались до Мэнсона с его сучатами, мочившими по его наводке всех подряд, как если бы он был их родным отцом, как если бы он был их генералом – решено было взять побольше народу живьем, потому, что Капитан Метрополис настаивал: такое уебище, как Мэнсон обязательно должно достаться докторам. Комедиант ответил ему что-то вроде: «копы его докторам все равно не отдадут, так что фиг ли тут говнить – пришьем его, да и все». Но его никто не стал слушать, и это был последний раз, когда он позволил кому-то себя не слушать.   
Они накрыли Мэнсона и его банду – нескольких вечно обдолбанных парней и девок, которых он купил на свои проповеди, свои красивые глаза – к северу от Салема, в заброшенном доме, где уже лет пять каксобирались местные бродяги. Мэнсоновы сучата прокатились по всей стране, от Калифорнии до Иллинойса, и убивать начали еще на юге – взломанные дома, распотрошенные трупы, кровавые надписи на стенах, облепленные мухами – а к северу уже было поутихли, и их упустили из виду, но, потом, отправившись в Массачусетс, они опять сдвинулись с катушек.   
Поначалу все складывалось хорошо – Сова, Метрополис и Комедиант взяли домишко штурмом, кое-кто из ребят успел удрать, но это были чертовы мелочи, все шло как положено. А потом Комедианту удалось ухватить главаря-недомерка за шиворот – вот только у этого сраного мудака Мэнсона был при себе нож, он засадил этот нож Комедианту под панцирь два раза, почти не глядя, рассчитывая на удачу – и ему повезло: коротко выкрикнув какое-то смятое слово, смесь нескольких ругательств и простого вскрика боли, Комедиант ослабил хватку, и чертов мудак рванул прочь – его, конечно, смогли перехватить, но Комедианту от этого легче не стало. Прижав ладонь к одной из ран, он сделал несколько шагов, перед глазами все плыло, бесконечно сливаясь в звезды и полосы, и рухнул – а, ведь, казалось бы, крови вытекло не так уж и много, и ему было не так уж больно, но он все равно отрубился, и пришел в себя только уже в больнице, после того, как его зашили.   
Бессмысленный итог бессмысленной беспечности: Комедиант чуть не лишился правой почки, и это было невероятным везением, это была чертова удача, хоть ему тогда так и не казалось – он ненавидел врачей, копавшихся в его нутре, ненавидел говнюка Метрополиса с его идеями, ненавидел говнюка Мэнсона с его ножом, ненавидел всех, чьи имена мог вспомнить, а потом – всех, чьи имена уже забыл. Потом – он думал о другом пустом доме и встрече возле него, о простоте флирта с обязательным «я не женат», и о том, что все вышло так чертовски просто. Потом он не мог не думать о своей неудаче и снова ненавидел всех, ненавидел, до тех пор, пока не отправился во Вьетнам, прямо с больничной койки.   
Разумеется, Метрополис скинул Мэнсона копам, и те упекли его в тюрягу, не дав врачам даже поглядеть на него вблизи, не то, что обследовать.   
Никаких больше вечеринок, никаких больше праздников – двери бывшей «Пепельной улицы» закрылись за ним. Много лет назад, еще в тридцатые, именно там мотал свой срок за кражу Донни Донновитц, и, в сорок седьмом, ее решили переименовать, назвав в его честь – «именно здесь он начал новую жизнь, превратился из преступника в героя», как было написано в местной газете – а, два года спустя, с ужесточением режима, отстроили новый блок смертников, где Чарльз Мэнсон прожил свои последние месяцы. Он там исписал чертову уйму бумаги, и требовал, чтобы все это издали, только зря требовал, этому всему было место в мусоросжигателе, там же, где и ему самому – все его заметки об убийствах и вере, удаче и ненависти, не стоившие ровным счетом ничего, сгорели за пару минут. Его казнь даже хотели показать по телевиденью в прямом эфире – но, в самый последний момент, от этой задумки решено было отказаться. Сидя на электрическом стуле, казавшемся слишком большим для такого недомерка, уже с завязанными глазами, уже с потеками соленой воды на морде, Мэнсон сказал, абсолютно спокойно, с усмешкой, из-за которой эта часть записи так и не попала никуда, кроме тюремного архива:   
– Вы убиваете меня, вычеркиваете. Я убийца, вы – убийцы, эта тюрьма названа в честь убийцы. Все, что вы можете – ответить злом на мое зло.  
Он еще не успел закончить, когда рубильник дернули вниз, и последнее «зло» превратилось во внезапно оборвавшийся вопль.

12\. 

Япония была быстрой, Вьетнам – долгим, хоть и уложился в меньший срок, и Комедиант не смог бы понять, почему та вышло, даже если бы потратил на попытки разобраться в этом деле больше времени, чем на войну.  
Вьетнам ничем не походил на Японию – хотя бы потому, что Комедиант толком и не успел разобраться, что там творилось в Японии, а вот в Наме все было серьезно, не только всякая болтовня про камикадзе, шняряющих вокруг и редкая беготня по островам во время ночных высадок – пара-тройка миль по лесу или кустам, до первого отряда пиздоглазых под какой-нибудь кочкой, а потом – обратно, с пленными, которые все как один молчали на допросах, хоть ты тресни, несмотря на пытки, несмотря на угрозы, они только стискивали зубы или откусывали свои сраные языки.   
Генерал Хонг-Док не молчал, не пытался откусить себе язык, только смеялся, и эта наглая узкоглазая скотина по-настоящему взбесила Комедианта, как не бесил еще никто во всем вонючем Вьетнаме – и только поэтому Комедиант и запомнил этого мудака, единственного во всем Вьетнаме, сравнимого разве что с чертовой сукой, изуродовавшей ему харю. На самом деле, генерал Хонг-Док не был генералом и даже не был вьетнамцем, и говорил на местном языке еле-еле, зато по-английски болтал отлично – Комедиант смог убедиться в этом сам, потому, что допрашивал его, после того, как поймал. Вряд ли это кому-то на самом деле было нужно, вряд ли хоть кто-то верил, что желторожий генерал скажет что-то стоящее – но были приказы, в исполнении которых даже если и не было смысла, Комедиант находил достаточно удовольствия, чтобы им следовать.   
Он держал свои обещания, когда ему этого хотелось, выполнял все распоряжения, которые ему нравились, он был человеком желания, а не слова.  
– Так сколько еще твоих обезьян засело на том болоте? – Комедиант сидел на земле, а Хонг-Док был привязан к сколоченному из кусков ящика стулу, но был таким мелким, что, для каждого наглого взгляда ему приходилось запрокидывать голову.  
– Может быть и ни одной, – генерал Хонг-Док пожал плечами, но его руки были связаны слишком высоко и слишком плотно, движение вышло нарочитым, как и вся наигранная беспечность, которой Комедиант любовался уже десяток минут, которая стоила Хонг-Доку трех выбитых зубов, рассеченной брови, пяти сигарных ожогов на руке и одного – на щеке. – А, может быть, и целый взвод.   
– Твой последний шанс, китаеза – давай, выкладывай мне всю правду, и умрешь легкой смертью, слово скаута.  
– Я не очень силен в английском, но, надеюсь, это скажу правильно: отсоси-ка, вонючий мудила, – произнес Хонг-Док, его акцент смешно искажал слова, но они оставались понятными, ясными, чертовски ясными.   
Комедиант встал, и ударил его по боку, так, что стул покачнулся, хоть и не упал.   
– Отлично сказано. Часто такое слышал, а?   
И, тогда, Хонг-Док начал смеяться, точно услышал лучшую шутку в своей жизни, смеха было слишком много для такого маленького тела, такого тонкого голоса, таких гладких китайских мозгов. Запрокинув голову, он истерически ржал, его рот был большой раной, и Комедиант стоял, глядя на гребаный взрыв гребаного китайского веселья, посреди Вьетнама, посреди войны.   
Трещины в его ребрах, сотрясавшихся от смеха, кровь у него на губах и на щеках. Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.   
– Вы не сможете победить. У русских есть оружие получше, чем ваш, – отсмеявшись, Хонг-Док поморщился и по-птичьи склонил голову набок, – как вы его называете? Доктор Манхэттен? Спросите любого китайца, мы все это знаем.   
– Так уж и все? Что-то ты завираешься, говнюк.   
– Все, у кого есть связи в Советах.   
– Значит, Советы вас всех кормят историями о том, что им есть, чем побить дока, вот только сюда они не смогли отправить ничего покруче тебя?   
– Могли. Но не стали, – Хонг-Док усмехнулся и снова склонил голову набок, глядя хитро и выжидающе, – потому же, почему Советы все еще не попробовали на вас свое ядерное оружие.   
– Потому, что мудаки там все, как один?   
– Потому, что не стоите вы того, чтобы что-то на вас расходовать, потому, что вы не стоите ничего, американцы. Не стоите даже дерьма, которое высираете, – сказал он с улыбкой, такой же наглой, как была у Донновитца, такой до неприличия похожей, и, именно в этот момент, Комедиант понял, что больше не хочет говорить с этой вонючей желтожопой обезьяной, не хочет выслушивать эту хуйню. Он врезал Хонг-Доку по роже, сломав нос, а потом – еще раз, выбив еше пару зубов, и еще раз, и еще, пока не понял, что тот больше не улыбается и не смеется. Он мог бы остановиться, но не остановился, потому, что больше не останавливался и не хотел останавливаться, и ему казалось, что чертов сукин сын все еще смеется, ржет, просто обсирается со смеху, и, от этого Комедиант злился еще больше, его колотило, как на лютом морозе, хотя в Наме всегда стояла жара.   
Он впился зубами в хрящ его уха, стиснул челюсти и рванул на себя, чувствуя во рту вкус крови. Хонг-Док вскрикнул, пытаясь вырваться, но Комедиант лишь сильнее навалился на него, и, выплюнув кусок уха, впился зубами снова, на этот раз – в шею, и крови было так много, что она заполнила весь рот Комедианта, потекла по подбородку и по кадыку, залилась за ворот, облила его всего, бля, целиком – а он кусал опять и опять, со всей своей ненавистью, разжевывал или плевал, и до того, как Хонг-Док перестал дергаться, и после тоже. Куски Хонг-Дока застряли у него в зубах, куски Хонг-Дока были у него под языком и в желудке, и, сплюнув его кровь себе под ноги, Комедиант почувствовал, как тянет у него в животе, а потом это ощущение разделилось на легкую тошноту и крепкий стояк, какого уже давно не было, чуть ли не несколько лет.   
Ему уже случалось так делать, достаточно давно, чтобы он мог бы забыть, если бы захотел, но он не захотел, это было одно из немногих связанных с Донни, сохраненных Комедиантом, одно из немногих его воспоминаний, которые действительно похожи на воспоминания.   
Они тем вечером были вместе, они стояли в каком-то очередном переулке, и, кажется, о чем-то разговаривали, Комедиант гладил задницу Донни – у того была задница что надо, округлая и крепкая – и какой-то мудак их увидел. Это был в стельку пьяный парень, вернее – молодой мужик, чуть младше, чем был Комедиант, когда они с Донни встретились, и этот придурок крикнул что-то вроде: «эй, гомики! вам самим-то не противно?», и Комедианту не понравились его слова, он схватил этого парня, и прижал к стене, а потом склонился к нему, как для поцелуя, и впился зубами в нижнюю губу, и рванул, а потом – впился в щеку и выкусил кусок, выкусил так, что стали видны зубы, и тот парень завизжал, как девчонка, но Комедиант въебал его башкой в стену, и тот потерял сознание, на прощание здорово лягнув Комедианта по яйцам, так здорово, что в тот день у него ничего не вышло в койке.   
Он хорошо запомнил тот случай, потому, что, после того, как он отпустил парня, Донни посмотрел на это объеденное лицо, на раны-дыры и сказал: «Эдди, ты ебанут нахуй». Он сказал это с чертовым уважением.   
Во Вьетнаме Комедиант часто думал о Донни, думал: ему бы здесь понравилось.  
Во Вьетнаме ему часто снился один и тот же сон, в котором к нему приходил Донни, абсолютно голый, с длинными, как у сраных хиппи волосами, и целыми ногами. Эдди опускался на землю, и тянул его за лодыжки, почти роняя на себя, и, тогда, тот ложился рядом, снова вцепляясь пальцами Эдди в волосы, кусая его за плечи, прижимая к себе. А потом они трахались, и катались, обнявшись, как дети, и трахались снова, опять и опять, а земля под ними дрожала, точно из нее рвался хохот, и шла трещинами, похожими на смеющиеся рты, из которых сочилась кровь и лезли белесые черви.   
Это была их Страна Смеха – не такая, какой она была прежде, а такая, какой могла бы быть, в тысячу раз лучше, чем настоящая. Иногда Комедианту не хотелось не просыпаться, хотелось остаться там навсегда – но Вьетнам сдался, Вьетнам кончился и сны тоже кончились.

13.

Закончившаяся для тех, кто остался на воле, история Альдо Апачи продолжилась на Алькатрасе, среди прямых стен и решеток, среди сотен других преступников. На стене его камеры висел большой плакат – Шелковый Призрак, первый Шелковый Призрак, и ее юбку поднимал вверх пар, вырывавшийся из канализационной решетки, она удерживала подол обеими руками, чтобы он не задрался слишком высоко, и улыбалась на миллион долларов, чертова проблядушка, а ведь, наверное, она даже не была такой уж красавицей. Альдо Рейн смотрел на ее улыбку каждый день последние пять лет, с тех пор, как ему далось добыть этот плакат. Иногда он ненавидел ее, иногда – пытался понять, как вообще все это вышло, иногда не вспоминал ни о чем и ничего не чувствовал.   
Тогда он еще думал о надежде, еще думал о спасении и о том, что всегда есть время на новые ставки. Именно поэтому он и связался с братьями, готовившими побег – у него были все шансы получить заточку под ребра, вариант фразы «катись отсюда» на языке Алькатраса, но он был самим Альдо Рейном, убийца или нет, но он по-прежнему что-то значил, и еще: ему повезло, потому, что все они, «Ублюдки», были чертовски везучими сукиными детьми, с самого начала до самого конца, нравилось им это или нет, задумывались они об этом или нет.   
Альдо еще казалось в тот год, что именно везение спасло его от смерти, заменив ее Алькатрасом, но, именно в тот год, именно в тот день, когда провалилась его попытка побега, он и потерял свою веру в собственную удачу, которая была для него свята, как для других свята вера в бога.   
Одиннадцатого июня семьдесят первого года они попытались сбежать вчетвером – рискованное дело, рискованное тысячу раз, но риск того стоил, по крайней мере, так они думали: братья Хоупы – Томми и Генри, джентльмен удачи Билли Джонс и Альдо Рейн, которого четверо остальных по-прежнему называли «генералом», и были готовы слушаться его, как генерала – и именно поэтому они и погибли, точно так же, как Саковиц, как Ульмер и Вики. Генри Хоуп был младше Альдо ровно вдвое, а его решительности хватило бы и на пятерых, как и решительности Джонса, немолодого и усталого, но все еще хотевшего подышать воздухом родной Миннесоты, а не солью залива.  
Их план был прост до безумия, до откровенной самоубийственности, прост настолько, что не мог сработать, даже будь на их стороне удача тысячи человек: они собирались во время летних профилактических столярных работ на пирсе, к которым они были приписаны, избавиться от охранников и захватить паром из Сан-Франциско, взяв в заложники кого-нибудь из молодых ребят, которых отводят дежурить в ночную смену на «Бродвей». В их руках было достаточно силы, а в головах достаточно безумия, чтобы попытаться это провернуть – а на пирсе во время работ находилось всего трое охранников, не слишком опытных, не слишком умелых, на четверых заключенных, один из которых уже был стариком, а другой почти был, но это ничего не значило.   
У Альдо была заточка, и у младшего Хоупа – тоже, а Билли Джонс умел орудовать молотком, потому, что и на воле был плотником. Охраннику, стоявшему рядом с ним, он раскрошил череп в два мощных удара, мгновенно перепачкавшись кровью и мозгами, и это был единственный из охранников, с которым все прошло по плану, и единственная часть этого плана, которой суждено было воплотиться в жизнь.   
Двое других кинулись к ним, сначала – еще не стреляя, самый рослый из них попытался оглушить Томми Хоупа, а тот отскочил, и дернул к самому краю острова, чуть левее пирса, и застыл там, как на параде, точно ожидая, пока пустят в ход табельное оружие – но верзила не стал тратить время на пальбу, он ухватил Альдо за обе руки, попытался вырвать из пальцев заточку, точно так же, как второй охранник попытался обезоружить Джонса, но не справился: молоток Джонса врезался ему в висок, проломил кость с резким хрустом, врезался в мозги, и охранник упал, как подкошенный. Истории повторялись, и если бы в это время Рейн мог о чем-то думать, он подумал бы именно об этом: рядом с ним снова люди, готовые повиноваться просто потому, что он – их, бля, генерал, готовые рисковать жизнями, не пытавшиеся кинуть его или просто пойти на попятный. Но думать он не мог. Здоровенный громила, державший его за руку, выхватил свой револьвер, и пристрелил Генри, бросившегося к трупу, чтобы снять с него оружие, а потом пальнул и по Джонсу, но пуля прошла по касательной, лишь вспоров штаны на бедре и едва задев кожу под ними.   
В этот раз – все ставки на красное, а не на черное, и они думали, что могли бы выиграть, но не выиграли. Рулетка остановилась. Стоп. Зеро.   
Альдо высвободил левую руку и попытался всадить свою заточку охраннику в шею, но тот дернулся, увернулся, и острие лишь прочертило линию от угла челюсти до мочки уха – этого было достаточно, чтобы сильные пальцы разжались, пусть и всего на секунду, но слишком мало для убийства. Альдо рванул к Хоупу и Джонсу, уже понимая, что ничего не выйдет, все еще не веря в это, а потом услышал выстрел, точно почувствовав его всем телом, сразу после – еще один, и увидел, как Джонс валится на камни грудой мертвого мяса. И только потом, все еще ожидая пули в спину – обернулся.   
Где-то в другом мире к Алькатрасу приближался паром, где-то в другом мире светило солнце.   
Двое оставшихся беглецов, Томми Хоуп и Альдо Рейн, стояли, тупо глядя перед собой, большие белые обезьяны со своим большим белым испугом и своим большим белым разочарованием, а потом Хоуп рванулся вперед, и, с еще одним чертовым выстрелом, громким, как конец света, отправился к своему старшему братишке, жариться в своем католическом аду.   
Как в какой-то детской игре, как в считалочке, все ушли, один за другим, покинули поле боя, остались только Альдо Рейн со своим везением и третий охранник, огромный и уродливый, как хер знает что, белокурый, как гребаные арийские ангелы. В своей форме, залитой кровью убитых охранников, залитой кровью из задетого уха, он, чуть щурясь, смотрел Альдо в глаза, как смотрят в глаза бродячим собакам, пытаясь понять – бросится или нет, бешеная или нет. Смотрел и чего-то ждал. Альдо не отводил взгляда и тоже ждал, хотя ему ждать было нечего, и за спиной у него шумел залив Сан-Франциско.   
– Остановитесь.  
Он стоял на чертовых мокрых камнях, и ветер его чуть не сшибал в воду, а выживший охранник стоял напротив, и медлил, и Альдо понимал, почему тот медлит. Если бы он все еще не был Альдо Рейном, скорее всего, его бы просто пристрелили, может быть – пристрелили задолго до этого момента, но герой или последний сукин сын из камеры-одиночки, он все еще был самим собой, и для того охранника он все-таки по-прежнему был человеком, остановившим Вторую Мировую Войну, вот о чем он думал, и был прав.   
– Ваш план провалился, – выкрикнул охранник, стараясь выглядеть спокойно, стараясь думать о том, сколько у него времени прежде, чем появятся остальные и придется стрелять, – и Вам не удастся выбраться с острова.   
Альдо Рейн был тем, на кого молился этот охранник, когда был маленьким мальчиком, чувствуя себя страхоебищным, беспомощным и никчемным недоделком, он повторял, глядя в старое, мутное зеркало: рано или поздно, я стану таким, как генерал Рейн. А сейчас он был круче, чем Альдо Рейн, пытавшийся заколоть его, но так и не заколовший.   
– У Вас ничего не получится, все, хватит, – охранник всеми силами пытался перекричать волны и ветер, его горло уже ныло от воплей, его губы трескались, и он чувствовал вкус крови, – хватит! Остановитесь!   
Сделки с противником на оккупированной территории.   
И тогда, именно тогда, глядя на молодого охранника – который потом, спустя годы, стал очередным директором Алькатраса, директором, позволявшим бить заключенных, и бившим их сам с удовольствием – глядя на уродливый шрам на его верхней губе, дубинку у него на поясе, пистолет у него в руках, кобуру у него подмышкой, Альдо Рейн сделал то, чего не делал по-настоящему никогда прежде: сдался, сдался противнику, не превосходившему его, ни в силе, ни в численности. Вот так вот просто.

14.

На послевоенную попойку Комедиант пришел почти случайно, как и на ту, сорок пятого года, просто потому, что у него снова не осталось в доме ни спичек, ни выпивки, и он не хотел никуда идти один, хоть та зима и не была по-настоящему холодной. Никаких суеверий, никаких желаний, которые не могут сбыться: на этой пьянке Донни не было, была только его фотография, повешенная на стену – совсем старая, довоенная, может быть – сделанная после ареста, ему на ней было лет двадцать, никак не больше, у него была тонкая шея и рассеянный взгляд, и если бы не подпись рядом, Комедиант ни за что бы его не узнал. Рядом были повешены к празднику фотографии и всех остальных покойников из «Ублюдков» и «Ополченцев», снабженные подписями: и Силуэт в платье, и Юдивич на фоне книжного стеллажа, Доллар Билл, раскуривавший сигарету – праздничные украшения для тех, кто не любит украшений. Рейна, разумеется, не было – у Санта-Клауса неожиданно отклеилась борода, и теперь его больше никто не любит, никто не зовет на праздники, никому больше не нужны его сраные подарки.   
Не с кем не заговаривая, Комедиант сел у стены, привалился к ней спиной, ощущая всем телом какую-то странную усталость – и, глядя на фотографию Донни, вдруг почувствовал факт его смерти с какой-то невероятной отчетливостью, яснее, чем в тот день, когда узнал об этом. Это осознание не было ни горем, ни одиночеством и скорее напоминало ощущение, возникающее после того, как кто-то объясняет свою шутку: «вот поэтому нужно смеяться», и, только тогда, некоторые смеются.   
«Он был мертв, он был мертв еще до Вьетнама» – мысленно произнес Комедиант, откусывая и сплевывая на пол кончик сигары, доставая из кармана старую зажигалку, трижды щелкая ей, пока, наконец, не появился огонь.   
Ему было несложно вспомнить их последнюю встречу – облаву на мудака, отмывавшего деньги через закусочную. Им так и не удалось поймать хозяина, но его шестерки точно больше не смогут утверждать, что получили деньги за хот-доги, а не за кокс – потому, что их кости сломались под тяжестью ударов, потому, что их кровь вытекла на грязный кафельный пол, потому, что шеф-повара Комедиант утопил в кипящем масле, рядом с картошкой-фри, ошпарив себе ладони. Чертов сукин сын вырывался до последнего, а потом, уже нахлебавшись масла, дергался в агонии, точно танцевал, и это было так смешно, что у Комедианта разжались руки, и покойник с облезшей до мяса рожей упал на пол, продолжая дергаться.   
Вспомнить было несложно, но он предпочитал никогда ничего не вспоминать. Когда-то у него было много воспоминаний, потом – меньше, потом, позже, он постарался закопать все оставшиеся.   
В самом конце Донни был уже плох – не чертовски плох, но плох достаточно, чтобы в его некрологе не было слова «безвременно». Комедиант этого не видел, он никогда не умел обращать внимания на такие детали – разве только заметил, что с годами Донни раздался, но на ощупь остался приятно-плотным, поэтому разницы особо никакой не было, всего лишь чуть потяжелее стало удерживать его навесу.   
У Донни была одышка, он неважно видел, он был на целых одиннадцать лет старше, он был всего на одиннадцать лет старше, чем Комедиант тогда, и, сейчас, Комедианту было столько же, и он выглядел гораздо лучше, сохранился гораздо лучше – для начала у него хотя бы были на месте все руки и ноги, у него даже почти не было шрамов, из серьезных – только распаханная вьетнамской сучкой рожа да подарочек от Мэнсона, и еще – маленькая точка на груди, там, где в него выстрелили еще до войны. В костюме получилась шикарная дырка, как раз напротив сердца, потому, что он съехал – а, на самом деле, пуля вошла в легкое, и Комедиант тогда чуть не утонул в собственной крови. Он мог бы остановиться тогда, он мог бы остановиться уже тысячу раз – когда ему было семнадцать, двадцать пять, тридцать три, в любой год, в любой день, но он не остановился, потому, что больше не останавливался, и тут не было никакой разницы между «не мог» и «не хотел».   
Никогда не было никакой разницы, ни для него, ни для Донни, в этом-то вся и штука.   
То, что Комедиант помнил, но не хотел вспоминать: потом, после закусочной, они, конечно, дошли до квартиры Донни, немного выпили и перепихнулись там. Это всегда происходило быстро, и последний раз в этом ничем не отличался от остальных – разве что объятия стали чуть слабее, но об этом Комедиант не думал. Почти не замечая того, что улыбка Донни стала еще кривее, а прежняя жесткость мышц кое-где сменилась неудобной неподатливостью мертвого мяса, он наваливался, как прежде, всей тяжестью и всей силой, в ответ на каждое движение вперед. Даже если бы он знал, что этот раз – последний, ни черта бы не изменилось, потому, что он не хотел, чтобы что-то менялось, и Донни тоже этого не хотел, и Комедиант был чертовски благодарен ему за это.   
Вот где-то после этого, плюс или минус несколько лет, славный парень Эдди Блэйк – если он существовал на самом деле – и кончился насовсем, остался только Комедиант, но это никак не было связано со смертью Донни, просто не могло быть связано – скорее уж с мудаком Мэнсоном, потому, что когда в тебе пытаются сделать пару новых дырок, как-то сложно не умереть совсем, и уж еще сложнее отследить, чтобы в тебе ненароком ничего не сдохло.   
Упущенное время, упущенные дни, возможности, жизни – ничего такого, о чем стоило бы жалеть, на самом деле.   
Его прошлое: непонятные письмена и тайные знаки мелких засосов, царапин от ногтей и синяков, оставленных зубами на ногах Салли, от лодыжек до колен, справа налево и сверху вниз – ей нравилось, когда он так делал, и когда так делали другие. Его прошлое: то, как Донни, когда они ебались, не стонал, а издавал странные звуки, похожие на рычание, появлявшиеся где-то внутри, и поднимавшиеся до горла, где их можно было почувствовать ладонью или пальцами. Комедиант не вспоминал, но помнил.   
Его самая лучшая женщина, его единственный мужчина. Когда-то ему хотелось, чтобы они ревновали друг к другу, чтобы упрашивали его: люби только меня, Эдди, мне нужные твои сильные руки, твоя жилистая задница, твой крепкий член, потому, что я – безногий стареющий еврей, которого все обожают и никто не хочет, мне нужны твои широкие плечи, твой горячий язык, твои жесткие губы, потому, что я – крашенная польская потаскуха, которую все ебут и никто не любит. Когда-то ему хотелось это услышать, а потом – не хотелось слышать больше ничего, потому, что он получил от них все, что действительно стоило получить, может быть – все, что он мог получить.   
Когда-то ему казалось, что события определяют его жизнь, что чужие слова могут для него что-то изменить, но потом понял, что ошибался, все они ошибались. Дело ведь было не в том тюремщике, переведенном потом в другую тюрьму, не в его простых словах, вроде: «у меня, знаешь ли, слабость к молоденьким жидятам», дело было не в одной смешной девчонке-чикано, отказавшей Комедианту, которому тогда было всего семнадцать, но который уже был Комедиантом, а она была ничуть не старше, может быть даже младше, не в девчонке, которой он разбил лицо, прежде, чем задрал ее цветастую мексиканскую юбку. Дело было не в том, что с ними случилось, а в том, какими они были с самого начала, жизнь никого не меняет, никто не меняется, никогда.  
Иногда Комедиант это понимал, но он бежал от знаний так же, как от воспоминаний, и, сейчас, ему казалось, что он не видит вокруг ни одного знакомого лица, никого из тех, с кем был знаком прежде. Когда он смотрел, на его взгляд отвечали жирный боров с мутными глазами, потасканная шлюха, такой же потасканный старик, другой старик – бесцветный и неподвижный со спитыми чертами лица и взглядом психа. Рядом с ним сидели и док с отсутствующим выражением лица, и этот рыжий недоебок в плаще, и Оззи, с картинно-красивым лицом, законсервированным то ли кремами, то ли пластическими операциями – он выглядел как педераст, но при мысли о том, что ему можно засадить, Комедианта затошнило.   
Это была какая-то ебучая встреча бывших одноклассников в аду, пытка где-то между котлом, полным кипящей крови и ледяными иглами под ногти. А ведь когда-то они все были друзьями или думали, что были.   
Комедиант доливал себе снова и снова, ему хотелось, как ребенку, сдернуть со стола эту застиранную скатерть, так, чтобы все стаканы, бутылки и пахнувшие прогорклым маслом закуски полетели на пол, но война научила его терпению, поэтому он просто напивался, молча, никого не слушая, ничего не вспоминая.  
Он всегда считал, что именно воспоминания делают людей старыми, потому, что чем больше живешь, глядя в прошлое, тем больше оно высасывает из тебя сил, и чем дольше ты хранишь в себе воспоминания, тем сильнее они тебя травят. Их надо выкуривать, пока она не выпили всю твою кровь. Где-то в этот момент на него и навалилось впервые чувство пустоты, тяжелое, как черт знает что, где-то в этот момент он и начал по-настоящему стареть. Время, высохшее, как жаба на летнем шоссе, истрепанное, как старый флаг, не один год провисевший на флагштоке, все-таки смогло впиться в него своими острыми зубами – и так началась его старость, с этого вечера, с попытки откинуть все воспоминания, с тоста:   
– За отсутствующих друзей, – сказал с улыбкой Озимандиас, действительно знавший все и обо всех, – за тех, кого здесь нет, но кого мы хотели бы сейчас видеть.   
Все выпили, и Комедиант выпил вместе с ними, отсалютовав стаканом, то ли поддерживая тост, то ли обращаясь к собственным мыслям, и Озимандиас улыбнулся ему, но Комедиант не видел его улыбки – он закрыл глаза и снова прислонился к стене, и время, прошлое и настоящее, шумело вокруг него, как ночные вьетнамские джунгли, как японский прибой.

15.

Ли Донновитц стал адвокатом. В детстве он мечтал о том, что будет режиссером, или полицейским, или журналистом, но мать настояла на том, что он «должен получить настоящую профессию, подходящую еврею, а не как отец».   
Он очень хотел быть не как отец, хотел бы ничем не напоминать своего отца, и даже собирался сменить фамилию материнскую девичью – Розенберг – но, потом, понял, что это не даст ему ровным счетом ничего: Розенберг там или нет, он для всех остается сыном того самого Донновитца. Его спрашивали об отце и сравнивали с ним, в глаза и за спиной – как если бы он действительно походил на отца не только внешне или действительно хорошо знал его, а не был просто тем, чье имя втискивали в половину историй о великом герое Донновитце, чтобы сделать их на пару-тройку фраз длиннее.   
То, что именно он был назначен адвокатом Берковицу, случайностью никто не считал, хотя, на самом деле, это вполне могла быть и она. Так или иначе, Ли не отказался от этой работы – слишком громкое дело, чтобы отказываться.   
– Здравствуйте, – сказал он, заходя в комнату для встреч, – меня зовут Лерой Донновитц, я – Ваш адвокат.   
– Я знаю, кто Вы, – ответил его подзащитный, улыбаясь приветливо и широко. – Меня назвали в честь Вашего отца, а Вы пришли спасти мою душу.   
У Дональда Берковица были темные глаза, пушистые брови, длинные ресницы, красивые, аккуратные руки. Он походил на Ли как брат, и действительно мог быть его братом – в самом начале, читая его дело, Ли никак не мог отвлечься от этой мысли, и даже представлял, как это все могло случиться, в трущобах Нью-Йорка, где всегда жили вперемешку святые и сброд, обыватели и те, чьи рожи мелькали в газетах: герой войны приходит к молоденькой замужней еврейке, улыбается ей, она, разумеется, не может ему отказать, и, вот, в итоге появляется на свет маленький приблядок Ричи Фалко, который быстро превращается в Донни Берковица, вырастает, становится христианином, убивает шестерых. Ли долго вспоминал все слова матери о любовниках отца и о том, что тот черт знает сколько возился, прежде, чем смог доказать, что хоть чего-то стоит как мужчина, прежде, чем она смогла зачать ребенка. Ли думал: может быть, если смогла она, то смогла бы и другая – но, потом, он проглотил эту мысль, переварил, и она вышла из него вместе с дерьмом.   
– Вы спасете ее? Я обожаю Вашего отца, он – мой герой, – Берковиц улыбнулся еще шире, так широко, что в этом было что-то тошнотворное. Ли не хотел его спасать, но должен был, потому, что сам все это выбрал.   
– Так или иначе, Вам придется иметь дело не с моим отцом, а со мной.   
Для всех Ли был сыном героя. Для себя он был сыном гомика, который часами хвалиться своими шрамами и победами в драках, но ссал признаться что он гомик даже самому себе, чертову уйму лет, который был трусом, хоть и стал в конце концов этим самым чертовым героем войны. Ли думал о своей матери, о ее сломанных ребрах, о ее пальцах левой руки, которые так и не смогли нормально срастись, о ее отбитых внутренностях, о ее выбитых зубах – и для него больше не было героев, никаких героев, никогда.   
– Я так понимаю, что Вы признаете свою вину, верно? – он попытался улыбнуться в ответ, его губы дернулись, но всего на секунду: сейчас не было смысла пускать в ход обаяние, клиент и так или был в восторге от него, или делал вид, что был в восторге, чтобы не пришлось раскрывать карты по-настоящему.   
– Я был безумен. Наверное, я безумен и сейчас, поэтому я здесь.   
У Берковица был спокойный и приветливый тон человека, который всегда улыбался и который уже знал, что его ждет: смертная казнь или пожизненное заключение, клетка или гроб, в зависимости от успешности адвокатского выступления, в зависимости от того, чего действительно он сам хочет. Ли не хотел его спасать, но не хотел и отказываться от этого дела, потому, что слишком ценил власть однажды принятого решения, как и его отец.   
– Я не хочу умирать, – Берковиц сделал странный жест, точно развел руками, насколько ему позволяли наручники, – я должен жить и надеяться. Для этого меня Бог и создал.   
Ли посмотрел на его пальцы, думая о шести его жертвах, а потом не думая ни о чем. Его отец убивал тех, кто, возможно, заслуживал смерти, он – спасал тех, кто, возможно, не заслуживал спасения. Все истории повторяются, снова и снова, все истории искажаются, снова и снова, при каждом повторении, и так будет всегда.   
– Вы – христианин, верно?   
Прежде, чем начать рассказ о своей вере, Берковиц опять улыбнулся до тошноты широко, и Ли понял, что может спасти его от электрического стула, понял, как это может сделать, понял, что сделает это, слушая короткие фразы, слишком тщательно связанные между собой, похожие на слова проповедника.   
– Я помогу Вам, – кивнул он, стараясь не смотреть на ответную улыбку.  
Ли сдержал свое обещание, потому, что всегда сдерживал свои обещания, все те немногие, что решался дать.   
И, потом, годы спустя, запертый в тесной клетке-камере психушки, Берковиц сделал из папье-маше распятие, крест из пережеванной бумаги, на котором яркой красной краской был нарисован пустоглазый Иисус. Берковиц хотел отправить этот крест своему адвокату, и, даже добился разрешения на это – но, к тому моменту, Ли Донновитц уже уехал в Канаду, никто не стал его искать, и распятие где-то затерялось, большое и уродливое, вызывающее мысли о смерти, о страхе, о трупах, а не об искуплении грехов. Ли оно бы понравилось, ведь, в конце концов, он был сыном своего отца, хотел он того или нет, верил он в это или нет.

16.

В какой-то момент Комедиант просто перестал меняться, становился старше, но оставался прежним, как мертвое дерево, которое больше не растет, только ветшает, медленно превращаясь в пыль, пока не свалится, чтобы все оставшееся могло догнить на земле.   
Они почти сошлись заново с Салли уже после войны, и она думала, что это – любовь двух немолодых людей, знающих друг друга слишком хорошо, а Комедиант думал просто о том, что с Салли всегда было можно было делать то, чего было нельзя с Донни, она никогда не диктовала правил, а он диктовал «если мне так больше нравится, это не значит, что я хочу лежать тут под тобой как бычья туша». Салли можно было поворачивать к себе спиной всякий раз, когда хотелось, а раньше можно было и пялить прямо в каком-нибудь переулке, можно было просто рвать с нее одежду, рвать в клочья, и она не выступала по этому поводу. Ее можно было ебать стоя. Все это – просто потому, что ей было все равно, кому и как давать, Комедиант знал это, понимал все лучше с каждым разом, но ему было все равно. Ах, черт возьми, красотка.   
Он старался их не сравнивать, но у него не получалось.   
У нее были менявшие оттенок глаза, голубые или синие, потрясающе красивые, и сейчас он их не видел, сейчас он зажмурился и не видел ничего, кроме мельтешения пестрых пятен. Ее глаза по-прежнему иногда темнели, как вечернее небо, но сейчас Комедиант не думал об этом, его тело действовало само, привычно-механически, туда-сюда, то быстрее, то медленнее. Его правая рука скользнула под одежду Салли, провезлась по безволосой и слишком нежной коже живота, его левая рука прошлась по выбритому бедру Салли, до самого колена, и он вдруг вспомнил о тяжести и округлости культи, о том, каково это – проводить ладонью по ноге, оканчивающейся почти сразу после колена – всего на полфута, или, может быть, самую малость ниже. То что нельзя купить или украсть: удача. То, как Салли удалось поймать генерала Рейна, так и не ставшего ее генералом, то, как полковнику Донновитцу удалось подцепить Эдди – совпадение интересов, удачно упавшие карты, самая лучшая красавица для любого героя, тот самый момент, когда любого мужика, сколько бы баб он на своем веку ни перетрахал, можно подловить со стояком на другого мужика. Монета, брошенная в воздух пять раз, каждый из которых выпадавшая решкой кверху.   
Мысли и воспоминания путались у Комедианта в голове, с каждым движением все сильнее и сильнее, такое уже бывало, хоть и нечасто, и Комедиант не знал, что с этим делать, чтобы быстрее прошло. Его рвало воспоминаниями, его рвало от воспоминаний о любви: Салли, которая приходила и возвращалась, Донни, который ушел и больше не вернется. Ее быстро темнеющие глаза, его темные глаза, все, о чем он мог думать, пока еще мог думать, пока его не разорвало окончательно. Салли выгибалась под ним, жадно хватала ртом воздух, отрывисто стонала, а Комедиант наваливался на нее всей тяжестью, так же, как когда-то наваливался на Донни – хотя с ним они ни разу не делали это так, на столе, им обоим было бы неудобно. Салли вскинула голову, упершись затылком Комедианту в грудь и выкрикнула чье-то имя, невозможно было понять, чье, и, почему-то, именно в этот момент, Комедиант вдруг понял, как сильно, на самом деле, скучал по Донни, все это время, как сильно, на самом деле, любил Салли, все это время, и, впившись зубами в собственное запястье, кончил в нее, со всей своей любовью.   
А потом все исчезло – и любовь, и память, и похоть, и усталость, и Донни, и Салли. Комедиант сделал глубокий вдох, и ему стало хорошо, по-настоящему, впервые за чертову уйму времени, будто кончилось затяжное похмелье.   
– Ты такой славный, Эдди, – невнятно сказала Салли, как-то совершенно не к месту, и она совсем не это хотела сказать, но так и не придумала подходящих слов, потому, что вся эта поебень, которую в таких случаях обычно говорят, вроде «я тебя люблю» и «мне с тобой хорошо» – это не для таких как Комедиант, и это она знала твердо, – такой славный.   
Он ее не слышал и не слушал. Если бы он посмотрел на нее, то увидел бы старуху, если бы он посмотрел на себя, он увидел бы старика, но он не смотрел. На секунду ему показалось, что, может быть, он что-то напутал, что, может быть, он, на самом деле, любил их не так уж по-разному, или, на самом деле кого-то любил больше, но потом он взял зажигалку, нашарил в кармане половину сигары, и, закурив, разогнал и это ощущение. Выдыхая дым, глядя на то, как Салли отряхивает одежду, глядясь на свое отражение в телевизоре, заправляет волосы за уши, Комедиант понял, что сегодня-то все и закончилось, насовсем, и с ней, и с Донни тоже почему-то только сейчас, и это было потрясающе, просто охуенно.   
Не тратя времени на проводы, он стряхнул на пол пепел, и включил телик. Там показывали какой-то чертов документальный фильм, лет через десять Эдди отловил его показ по телику и узнал название: «Альдо Рейн: рождение и смерть американской легенды». На экране был какой-то мужик без галстука, и в углу значилось: «Клинт Иствуд, режиссер», но это имя ничего не говорило Комедианту, ему никогда не были интересны киношники, ни верно служившие властям, ни выступавшие против них.   
– Я согласился на роль Альдо Рейна с радостью, тогда ведь он все еще был для всех героем, – вещал этот режиссер, пока Салли говорила что-то на прощанье и уходила, пока Комедиант вытирал свой член полой халата и устраивался на диване. – У моего персонажа было несколько больших эпизодов, и все они уже были отсняты к тому моменту, когда выяснилось, что Рейн – убийца, и, к тому же, пошли слухи о его связях с красными. Все его сцены были убраны, кроме той, где он рассказывает Донновитцу о своих изменениях в плане операции «Кино». И, разумеется, эта сцена была полностью перемонтирована, в ней не видно моего лица, и фамилия Рейна ни разу не произносится – мы решили сделать этот образ максимально анонимным, обезличенным, хотя этого цензура и не требовала. В большинстве же случаев Рейн был просто изъят – его присутствие подразумевается, но его нет в кадре. Помните эпизод, где Донновитц, после ночной схватки, в которой убивают Саковица, смотрит в небо, и говорит: «эй, там, наверху, где ты был этой ночью?»  
– Сцена, которую критики называют одной из самых спорных в фильме. Считается, что она чуть не стоила Джеку Николсону его «Оскара», – у мужика, который вел эту трепотню, был чертовски монотонный, усыпляющий голос.   
– Да. Она была перемонтирована в самый последний момент, часть материала пришлось переснимать в спешке. В изначальной версии Донновитц произносил: «эй, ты там?», обращаясь к Богу, но отвечал ему не Бог, а Рейн – подойдя сзади, положив руку ему на плечо: «я здесь». Через разницу в образах Донновитца и Рейна мы хотели показать два разных отношения к ним ко всем – обожествление и отношение как к простым американским парням, многие из которых не держали в руках оружия до войны, но, все же, совершили подвиг. Для обожествления был выбран Рейн, как лидер – многим казалось, что он и вправду чудотворец, почти такой же, как доктор Манхэттен.   
– А открывшаяся правда о Рейне разрушила все чудеса. Бог превратился в преступника.   
– Верно.   
Потом кто-то еще что-то говорил, показывали порноактрису, сыгравшую Шелкового Призрака в фильме «Подлинная история любовных похождений Альдо Апачи», снятом каким-то испанцем, но Салли ушла, прошлое ушло, и Комедиант уснул перед телевизором, сигара выпала из его пальцев и догорела уже на полу, оставив уродливое темное пятно.

17.

Этот рыжий тип шел пешком много миль, по нему было заметно: пыльный, но не мятый, значит, ни автобусов, ни попуток, уже давно. Генри Лукас хорошо разбирался в таких вещах, потому, что должен был разбираться, иначе давно бы уже поджарил свои яйца на электрическом стуле, и не один раз.   
А рыжий был по виду – довольно мускулистый, но маленький, почти карлик, не из тех, с кем могли бы возникнуть какие-то проблемы. Стоило только узнать, не ждет ли его подружка в каком-нибудь ближайшем городке. Чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее Лукас понимал, что вряд ли ждет, и дело было не в уродливой харе этого парня, на какую вряд ли западет даже слепая девчонка, если только у нее есть руки – а, скорее, в том, как он себя держал. Слишком легко для человека, которому есть куда идти. Лукас стоял у дороги, опираясь на свою лопату, пока рыжий, перехвативший его взгляд, не подошел вплотную.  
– Работа есть? – спросил он безо всяких приветствий, вытирая рукавом лоб. – А то я без гроша. Недорого беру.   
– «Недорого» – это как? – Лукас снова посмотрел на него, оценивая и решая, потому, что сейчас было самое время, ему давно хотелось убить кого-нибудь просто для себя, и смысла упускать шанс не было.   
– Если дело легкое, могу и за харчи, а уж за пару баксов что угодно, – это прозвучало уверено и как-то чертовски устало. – Сил нет тащиться пешком без гроша.   
– И долго ты шел?  
– А Нью-Йорк далеко? – рыжий потер висок и нахмурился. – Вот оттуда и шел. То есть сперва на автобусе, а дальше уж так.   
– Ты что, паломник какой? – Лукас усмехнулся и увидел ответную усмешку.  
– Да нет. Просто свалил оттуда. После Нама сил смотреть на это говно нет.   
– Гуляешь, значит?  
– Вроде того.   
– И как тебя зовут?  
– Уолтер, – сказал рыжий. – Так есть работа-то? Я могу все что угодно починить – машины, трубы, котел паровой, может, мало ли что еще.   
– Пожалуй, кое-что у меня найдется, – кивнул Лукас, и рыжий улыбнулся ему, будто предвкушая выручку, или, может быть, возможность что-то украсть у бедного фермера. – Пойдем, Уолтер. Если понимаешь в паровых котлах, то работа найдется.   
Лукас кивнул в сторону дома. Он подумал о плоти этого незнакомца – жесткой и едва ли вкусной, подумал о том, что, может быть, его не стоит есть, тем более, если он действительно из Нью-Йорка – там плохой воздух и плохая вода, там не могло вырасти ничего, что стоит пробовать на зуб. Впрочем, голоден он не был.   
Рыжий молча проследовал к его дому, так же молча спустился с ним в подвал, и Лукас на секунду подумал: уж не из законников ли он? Ему не нравилось, что все выходило слишком просто, и он гадал, не стоит ли позвать Оттиса, но потом решил, что справится сам, сделает все сам, только его убийство, как в старые времена, быстрое и резкое, как собачий укус.   
– Дам двадцатку, если разберешься, что за чертовщина там, – Лукас кивнул на старые трубы. Глядя в спину рыжему, он отвернулся, чтобы взять в руки старый гаечный ключ, стоявший тут, у стены, не один месяц – может быть, он мог бы справиться и голыми руками, но проверять не стоило. На секунду прикрыв глаза, Лукас увидел на внутренней стороне век, как рыжий падает на пол, уже бездушным куском кровоточащего мяса. Ему нравилось делать это так – как до встречи с Оттисом, до встречи с Доном: так просто, насколько простым вообще может быть убийство.   
Но, когда Лукас обернулся, лица этого парня он уже не увидел – тот натянул на себя черно-белую маску, а потом Лукас не видел уже ничего, потому, что в шею ему впилось лезвие небольшого топорика для рубки мяса, тут же рванувшегося назад, а потом опять ударившего, но уже по лицу, поперек левого глаза, ломая, круша к чертям кость. Лукас свалился на пол с каким-то деревянным стуком, слишком глухим для человеческого тела.   
Люди, которые не могут жить без убийств, люди, убивающие ради развлечения или заставляющие убивать других.   
Топорик застрял в черепе, и Роршах не стал его выдергивать – пустая трата времени, всегда можно найти новый. Труп Лукаса дергался, и кровь все еще вытекала толчками, значит, сердце еще билось – но это ненадолго, не могло быть надолго. Он попятился, чтобы не наступить в кровь – не хватало еще наследить – и осторожно снял лицо, чтобы не запачкать его, уже забрызганное кровью, еще сильнее. Труп лежал перед ним, точно развернутый рождественский подарок, и кровь была как яркая обертка, и Роршах вдруг подумал о том, что у него никогда не было рождественских подарков.   
У каждого человека внутри прячется ад, у кого-то – совсем маленький, у кого-то – пламя до небес, и каждый волен выбирать – гасить свой ад или разжигать еще жарче. Лукас разжигал – точно так же, как делал это Комедиант, а Роршах всегда предпочитал гасить, но никогда не пытался загасить окончательно, потому, что знал: он не из тех, кто может жить без ада.   
Глядя на медленную, затихающую агонию, Роршах подумал об остальных убийцах, которые, должно быть, где-то поблизости – поговаривали, что Лукас работал не один, а чуть ли не с целой сектой, а, значит, работы было еще полно. Глядя на то, как тело, наконец, замерло, он вспомнил об аде Комедианта и аде Ночного Филина, вспоминал до тех пор, пока его собственный ад не стал меньше огня свечи, не стал горячее солнца: только так он и мог продолжать.

18.

Все чаще Комедиант выходил на свою охоту в одиночку, и Роршах, все еще остававшийся для него «чертовым недоебком Ковачем», вероятно, был последним из тех, кому доводилось составить с ним пару на какой-нибудь облаве.   
Потом они сидели где-нибудь вместе, в каком-нибудь дешевом баре, потому, что Комедиант больше никого не приводил в свой дом, а Роршаху было некуда приводить гостей, даже если бы он и хотел кого-то привести: город был его домом и он был человеком города.   
В тот вечер они пошли в заведение под названием «Пять к двум», и выпивка там была отвратительной, а когда они вошли, все посетители посмотрели в их сторону, так, как смотрят, когда пытаются запомнить номера машины. Это было почти смешно, и Комедиант, садясь у стойки, улыбнулся всем, так, что они снова вернулись к своим грязным стаканам и тарелкам с закуской.   
Это был хороший вечер, они сожгли пятерых подонков, и Комедиант до сих пор чувствовал смешивавшийся с бензином, аппетитный запах жарящегося мяса, горящей плоти, смешивающийся с гарью и чадом пластика, картона и фанеры. Первый стакан он опрокинул в себя одним движением, так что лед стукнулся о зубы – и дешевый виски, ошпарив глотку, сделал запах еще острее. Его возбуждали убийства, так, как некоторых возбуждают звуки рок-н-ролла или вибрации поездов подземки.   
– За все наши успехи, – произнес Комедиант с усмешкой запоздалый тост. В горле у него першило, он чувствовал усталость, не понимая, нравится она ему сейчас или нет, хорошая это усталость или нет.   
Он смотрел на Ковача, на его покрытую рыжей щетиной шею, и почему-то думал о том, что тот вовсе не похож на Донни, хотя, казалось, бы тоже еврей, и тоже с такой дурацкой фамилией, то ли чешской, то ли польской – Комедиант в рот не ебал, в чем там разница – но не похож ни капли, и не только потому, что в два раза меньше, но Комедианту все равно хотелось их сравнить. Немного. Хотя он никогда не сравнивал. Он скучал по своим вечеринкам в Стране Смеха, которые прекратились, когда Комедианту некого стало туда приглашать. Страна Смеха: горящий и сочащийся кровью ад, прорывавшийся на улицы, когда они этого хотели – Эдди Блэйк и Донни Донновитц, Комедиант и Жид-Медведь, убийцы, а не стражи порядка. Он мог бы пригласить на вечеринку Роршаха, но понимал – тому не место в Стране Смеха, он не умеет веселиться, не хочет, не будет, в этом-то вся и штука.   
Он почувствовал, как его снова накрывает, он почувствовал, как снова истончается его ощущение реальности.   
Юсепшик, Донновитц – и Ковач. Может быть, ему просто нравились эти самые дурацкие фамилии. Комедиант представил себе, как пытается сгрести недоебка в объятья, пытается разложить его на столе, как делал это с красоткой-Салли, как оставляет синяки над его уродливой роже под маской – и как тот вырывается, мелкий, но верткий, ловкий, жилистый, путаясь в спущенных штанах. Глядя на Роршаха, Комедиант думал о том, что Салли нравилось, когда он вел себя грубо, и Донни это тоже нравилось, вот только он отвечал на грубость грубостью – и черт его знает, что могло нравиться недоебку, и ебался ли тот вообще хоть раз в жизни.   
Комедиант тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли, и жестом подозвал бармена, чтобы тот поставил еще стакан вискаря, но мысли никуда не делись, они ползали внутри черепа, точно личинки мух внутри ран, и это отвратительное ощущение выводило его из себя. Его окружало прошлое, невнятное и слишком плотное, почти удушающее. Все встречи и прощания, все, что они сделали и могли бы сделать, все, что они упустили в своей жизни, все, кого они убили и хотели убить – он вместе с Донни, вместе с Салли, и даже, мать его с Роршахом.   
Он хотел бы, чтобы сейчас с ним рядом сидела Салли, Салли – поцелуи с запахом губной помады, яркой как кровь, легкость обманчиво-хрупкого тела, ее гибкого тела, в котором зародилась Лори. Ее темнеющие глаза, его темные глаза – вот, о чем он думал. Но глаза недоебка Роршаха – недоебка Ковача, который даже не знал, как зовут Комедианта на самом деле – были светлыми, хоть и карими, совсем светлыми, почти желтыми, все не то, все не то, все из другой, мать ее, истории.   
Сейчас Роршах был в маске, но сидел повернувшись к Комедианту лицом, не поднимая головы, будто не хотел смотреть в глаза или мог смотреть, не выгибая шеи, несмотря на свой рост недомерка. Он на секунду чуть приподнял край маски, чтобы сделать большой глоток из своего стакана, первого и единственного за весь вечер, он никогда не напивался по-настоящему.   
Комедиант опустил свою тяжелую руку Роршаху на плечо, и тот вздрогнул всем телом, поставил стакан безо льда на стойку, поправил маску, по которой тут же поползли симметричные черные пятна, тонкие линии, сливавшиеся в кляксы. Гребаный калейдоскоп для дальтоников. Комедиант даже знать не хотел, как у него получилось сделать эту хренотень, и сколько времени он на это дело убил. Снова глядя на рыжую щетину на кадыкастой, жилистой шее, стискивая зубами сигару, Комедиант подумал: да какого черта, почему бы и нет.   
Их повторяющиеся истории, их повторяющиеся судьбы, отражение в зеркале за рядом бутылок. Вот так вот просто, проще, чем взвести курок, чем содрать с человека кожу, проще, чем впиться зубами в чужое лицо.   
Роршах стиснул челюсти, резко, до болезненного сильно, и сощурился, глядя прямо перед собой. Он знал, что про Комедианта, в свое время, всякое поговаривали, и, в этот момент, в последний вечер, когда они занимались делами вместе, Роршах понял, что поговаривали не зря. Еще не пьяный, но уже поддатый, Комедиант впился пальцами в его плечи и явно собирался рвануть на себя, и не так, как это делают в драке, и не затем, чтобы ударить. Может быть, именно так он и потянул на себя красавицу мисс Салли Юпитер, сорок лет назад, прежде, чем попытался взять ее силой.   
Однажды Озимандиас сказал Роршаху: «дети пугают своей жестокостью, верно? Они собираются в стаи, чтобы охотиться друг на друга, мучают животных, смеются над чужим горем, делают все то, что взрослым мешает делать лицемерие – или мораль, это зависит от точки зрения. Дайте ребенку тело взрослого – и получится Комедиант». Он тогда объяснял, почему Комедианта все считают чудовищем, но, с точки зрения Роршаха, это скорее выглядело как объяснение самого факта существования Комедианта, воплощенного в мясе и крепких костях грызущего всякого мужчину желания служить и защищать, желания убивать и насиловать, желания прославлять и уничтожать.   
Да, Комедиант был чудовищем, с самого своего рождения, но также, он был и героем, хотели это понимать остальные «Ополченцы» и «Хранители» или нет, хотели в это верить или нет, Роршах был уверен в этом, точно так же, как и в том, что в его уважении не было и следа гомосексуального влечения.   
Он молча уперся ладонью Комедианту в грудь, и со стороны это, может быть, выглядело почти неприличным – и это разозлило Комедианта, не слишком разозлило, но достаточно, чтобы улыбка превратилась в оскал, и он отпустил на секунду плечи, чтобы перехватить Роршаха за запястья, но не успел, тот выхватил левой рукой сигару из его зубов, уже чувствуя железную хватку на правой, и резко привстав, поднес горящий кончик, осыпающийся пеплом, к полуприкрытому глазу Комедианта, так близко, чтобы хватило и осколка секунды, чтобы вдавить сигару в глаз.  
– Отпусти меня, – сказал Роршах, и это было его «нет», которое Комедиант понял, и, с усмешкой, снова разжал пальцы, а потом, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся.   
Роршах встал с высокого стула, и ушел, а Комедиант остался сидеть у стойки, и, на секунду, обернувшись, глядя на его отражение в зеркале, Роршах подумал, что Комедиант выглядит ужасно старым – но, потом, перевел взгляд на его улыбающееся лицо, настоящее лицо, прорезанное шрамом, и понял, что «старый» – не то слово, гораздо больше Комедианту подходило «древний», как древние чудовища в земле, древние кости, древние боги.   
Они не слишком хорошо знали друг друга, они почти не виделись, и Роршах был рад этому. Он думал о том, ни единого дня в своей жизни Комедиант не хотел любви, не нуждался в ней, и что ни единого дня в своей жизни Комедиант не был человеком, которого кому-нибудь хотелось бы увидеть, но эту мысль нельзя было назвать абсолютно верной.

19.

Салли давно хотела навестить его – старого друга, старого любовника. Ей не хватало Комедианта, и она вряд ли могла с полной уверенностью сказать, почему именно – может быть, потому, что Комедиант был ее молодостью, ее ошибками, всем, что она боялась потерять, и всем, что она потеряла, а, может быть, и всем, чего у нее никогда не было, но она когда-то думала, что было. Она позвонила, предупреждая, о том, что приедет, взяла свой лучший плащ и рванула в осенний Нью-Йорк, раньше, чем успела бы передумать.   
Сначала Салли думала, что забыла адрес, потом – что все-таки ошиблась, отправившись сюда, а потом не думала уже ни о чем.   
– Эй, Эдди, – позвала она, отпирая квартиру Комедианта своим ключом. Он так и не сменил замок, за все эти годы, не сменил, с тех пор, когда ей действительно можно было приходить к нему в любой день и час, и это было почти трогательно: то прошлое, которое Салли не хотела терять.   
Иногда она пыталась сочинить что-то вроде молитвы: «вот бы не было никакой войны с японцами» – как будто эта война что-то изменила, «вот бы не было никакого Донни Донновитца» – как будто Донни что-то изменил. Она пыталась представить себе, что ее Эдди на самом деле был таким, каким она хотела бы, чтобы он был: грубым, а не жестоким, смелым, а не безрассудным, хоть немного принадлежащим ей. Салли представляла это, снова и снова, понимая, что так не могло бы быть, что никто не крал у нее Эдди, никто не менял его – только время.   
Еще: иногда ей снилось, как они с Эдди лежали рядом, их тела врастали друг в друга, притягивались друг к другу, как края сшиваемой раны, их кожа слипалась. Они становились единым целым. Потом, просыпаясь, она думала: будь ты проклят, Эдди Блэйк, как вообще вышло, что я тебя полюбила, как вообще вышло, что я все еще люблю?  
– Эдди, – повторила Салли, и, точно в ответ на ее слова, на широкое стекло окна гостиной обрушился дождь, тяжелый, шумный и резкий, – я пришла.   
Она смотрела на стены, шкафы, на пол – все выглядело дорогим, слишком дорогим для Комедианта – но заброшенным: у стен лежала пыль, на диване и рядом с ним валялись газеты, пролистанные и отброшенные, окно было мутным, точно никто никогда его не мыл, точно в этой шикарной квартире никогда не было никого, кроме хозяина, даже прислуги или хотя бы проститутки, достаточно дорогой, чтобы стоило убрать с ее дороги мусор.   
А потом Салли услышала стук закрывающейся двери, обернулась, и увидела того, кого звала: он вышел из ванной, большой, ровно дышащий, похожий на животное, выглядевший бессмертным, хоть уже и отправившийся в город, где каждая улица – инфаркт, цирроз, рак, выглядевший бессмертным, несмотря на седину на висках и на мудях.   
– Здравствуй, – глухо произнес Комедиант, скалясь, как скалятся бродячие псы.   
Он стоял перед ней, абсолютно голый, мокрый, с него капала вода: стекала по груди, плечам и животу, огибая бледные шрамы, скапывала с локтей и члена, собиралась лужицами под ногами, а Салли слушала тихий стук дождевых капель, и вдруг ей показалось, что он только что закрыл за собой не дверь ванной, а входную, и что он ходил по городу, голый и наглый, выискивавший кого-то, кто решится показать на него пальцем – чтобы было за что сломать ему шею. Если Комедианту, конечно, все еще были нужны поводы для убийств.   
– Знаешь, что говорят о тебе и Лори? – спросила она, вместо приветствия, глядя на него со всем тем равнодушием, на которое была способна, и Комедиант усмехнулся снова.  
– Значит, я, по-твоему, могу выебать свою собственную дочь?  
– О, да, можешь. Ты – можешь.   
Он рассмеялся, и встряхнул головой, так, как встряхиваются животные, так, что повсюду разлетелись брызги. Салли провела по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, и почувствовала, как влага смешивается с пудрой.   
– Ну тогда жаль тебя расстраивать: я этого не делал. Ты пришла только чтобы спросить, не присунул ли я дочке, как матери? Тогда ответ ты услышала и можешь валить обратно в свою сраную Калифорнию, здесь ты мне ни на кой не сдалась.   
Салли встала, и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Его темные глаза, ее темнеющие глаза, как ночь и сумерки.   
– Я хочу спросить тебя об одной вещи, Эдди. Я хочу задать тебе один вопрос. Но не этот, а другой.   
Манера повторять слова, перестраивать уже сказанные фразы, выдавала в ней алкоголичку. Комедиант слышал сотни таких женщин, одной из них была его мать. И, именно в этот момент, глядя на Салли, на ее беспокойный взгляд, на едва заметные седые корни ее волос, он вдруг вспомнил: ах, черт возьми, красотка, я ведь тебя любил, и ты меня, пожалуй что, тоже любила.   
– Ты действительно спал с ним? – уже увидев в глазах Комедианта, что уточнения не нужны, она добавила: – ты спал с Дональдом Донновитцем, Эдди?  
– Я много с кем спал, – он делал вид, что не понимает, куда клонит Салли, но ложь никогда не была его коньком, – например, с тобой, с одной красивой девкой из Канады, с какой-то очкастой козой, крутившейся вокруг дока. Я трахал вьетнамок во Вьетнаме, парочку чинки в одном ссаном борделе, сначала одну, потом – вторую, и потом снова первую, а один раз – жену какого-то богатого черножопого козла, засадил ей прямо рядом с его трупом. Она тоже была черножопая. Так что, тебе нужен полный список? Это надолго.   
– Ты любил его? Ты любил его, так, как меня?  
Ей показалось, что по лицу Комедианта прошла судорога, но, может быть, это просто скользнули вниз тени дождевых капель, застучавшихся в оконное стекло еще сильнее.  
– Не имеет значения, дело прошлое – и с ним, и с тобой. Вот теперь точно можешь уебывать: сраная Калифорния без тебя уже соскучилась.   
– Донновитц мертв, – Салли подошла к нему ближе, встала почти вплотную, точно пытаясь заслонить собой дождь, – а я…  
– А ты – что? – он улыбнулся, сначала – старой улыбкой хулигана, подпаленного войной, потом – по-другому, так же, как когда здоровался. – Думаешь, ты жива? Красотка, да ты гораздо мертвее его, хоть и выглядишь получше. Потому, что красишься, как и все вы, бабы, вот только там, внутри, под всей этой краской, ты – просто гниющий труп. И сквозь твои духи любой почует запах мертвечины. Смирись, Салли, ты сдохла, когда решила, что можешь жить вечно и вечно оставаться молодой.  
Глядя Комедианту в глаза, она вдруг поняла, что может убить его, прямо сейчас, нужно только сказать ему: «Эдди, а чем ты лучше? Неужели ты веришь, что никто не умрешь, если не станешь взрослеть?». И еще: он мог бы оживить ее, прямо сейчас, сказав: «я все еще люблю тебя, красотка».  
– Когда ты умрешь, из тебя надо будет сделать чучело, – Салли провела пальцами по влажным волосам у него на груди, думая: его всегда было так чертовски много, слишком много для кого-то одного. – Ты последний настоящий американский мужик, таких больше не делают.   
И вдруг она поняла одну охренительно затертую истину, из тех, которые вроде как всем известны, но которые все равно нужно понимать отдельно, видеть живьем, чтобы осознать: время не делает людей лучше или хуже, время просто делает их настоящими, соскребает всякую хрень, и оставляет то, что отскрести нельзя. Комедиант, ее Эдди, никогда не был смеющимся мальчиком, он всегда жил ради того, чтобы ссать на прохожих с крыши, сворачивать шеи бродячим кошкам, отбивать почки незнакомкам, выбивать мозги незнакомцам, поджигать дома. И еще: она могла любить его уже сколько угодно, хоть до конца света, хоть миллион лет после конца света, но он больше не любит никого.  
– Так ты защитил его, тогда?  
– Когда ты отправила своего генерала мести полы на Скале? – Комедиант улыбнулся снова, и Салли вдруг подумала, что вовсе не хочет слышать ответ. Ей были не нужны мальчишки, которые никогда не вырастут, не научатся быть взрослыми, люди, не живущие, а ночующие в своих домах, курящие на автозаправках, покупающие тот хлеб, который последним видели в рекламных роликах. Ей не нужны все чужие грехи и чужие тайны, которые на самом деле давно уже годятся только на то, чтобы пугать тех, кого еще пугают скелеты в шкафах. – Нет, красотка. Ему просто повезло, что на него решили ничего не искать.   
Его тон был насмешливо спокоен, его взгляд был насмешливо спокоен, и он говорил чистую правду, потому, что ему всегда было наплевать. Комедиант никогда не видел в Салли Шелкового Призрака, и именно поэтому мог любить ее, Комедиант никогда не видел в Донни убийцу Гитлера, никогда не видел в нем героя, и, именно поэтому, тот и выбрал его, предпочел его кому бы то ни было еще.

20.

Эдгар Джакоби, знаменитый Молох, знал, что умирает, и знал, что будет умирать еще долго, достаточно долго, чтобы нуждаться в деньгах на жратву, жилье, и чертовы таблетки, будь они прокляты совсем. Облизывая сухие губы липким языком, сидя перед нигером лет от силы двадцати, Эдгар думал о старых временах. Он хотел бы, чтобы старые времена вернулись, но у него не хватило бы ни сил, ни смелости на то, чтобы их вернуть, когда-то его боялись – а теперь боялся он, круг замкнулся, все, точка, конец.  
– Ты кем себя, еб твою мать, считаешь? – ниггер смотрел на него с чувством гребаного превосходства, как плантатор на раба.  
– Я знаю, кем себя считать, – Эдгар поджал пальцы, его лежавшие на столе руки напоминали двух крабов-альбиносов.   
Нигер сплюнул на пол. У него за спиной стояла пара друзей, похожих на горилл, поэтому у Эдгара не было шансов, сейчас не было шансов, которые были бы, будь он моложе хотя бы на двадцать лет.   
– Передай своему шефу, что если он хочет поиметь Уоллеса, пусть сперва вытащит голову из жопы. Конечно, если это он разбавил порошок, а не ты.   
– Очень мне надо возиться в вашем дерьмовом порошке, – тихо произнес Эдгар, и на секунду прикрыл глаза, представляя себе, как выбивает из-под Уоллеса стул, как обрушивает удары, новые и новые, на гладко выбритую черную голову, новые и новые, пока кость не начинает трескаться.   
Сломанные пальцы, выбитые зубы, треснувшие ребра, внутренние органы, лопнувшие, как помидоры уличного торговца, рассыпавшиеся по асфальту – вот каким был его мир раньше. Вещи о которых никто не знал, сделки и клятвы, которые никто не соблюдал, процесс над генералом Альдо Рейном, о котором Молох знал больше, чем кто бы то ни было еще из живых, ведь это он, черт бы его побрал, проник в ту квартиру, загримированный под Рейна, так, чтобы свидетели могли его опознать, он убил этих двоих, чтобы Рейна могли посадить. Герои в масках и без масок, злодеи в масках и без масок, разница не так уж и велика, и у них всех были дела, о которых не стоило знать тем, кто верил в справедливость и честь. Смешнее всего было то, что Эдгар – тогда еще Молох – верил, именно потому и пошел на эту аферу: думал, что ему дадут смыться, если он поможет отправить на нары заебавшего всех генерала. Он думал о спасении, вспарывая тому мужику горло «розочкой».   
Существует два вида фокусов: те, для которых нужны подсадные утки, партнеры, подкупленные свидетели, люди, способные предать или допустить ошибку – и те, что построены на чистой иллюзии, обмане, о котором знает только один человек, сам фокусник. Молох разыграл этот второй фокус, но с ним самим разыграли первый, предали, подставили, никаких аплодисментов, кролика в шляпе больше нет.   
Все, что он мог теперь, после двух отсидок, бывший глубоким стариком, которого жрал рак – работать на мелких наркоторговцев или бросить все и рвануть в Нью-Йорк, к звонившему три дня назад Озимандиасу, чертову Эдриану Вэйдту, чтобы сыграть еще раз в ту же игру, повторить тот же фокус. Он не знал, что выбрать, не знал, есть ли правильный выбор, но просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось.   
Он вскочил, так резко, что перехватило дыхание, и представил себе, как ударяет Уоллеса пальцем в глаз, вгоняя ноготь так глубоко, как только это возможно, представил себе, как ударяет его ножом в шею, а потом зажмурился на секунду, представляя то, чего не мог сделать, и тут же прогоняя все эти мысли, открыл глаза, чтобы сказать, совершенно спокойным голосом:   
– Я выхожу из вашей игры, вот что, мистер черножопый. И можешь передать это моему шефу.   
– Передай ему лучше вот это, – сказал Уоллес, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола, – и сам.   
Он сгреб Эдгара в охапку одним резким движением, как-то совершенно по-детски, и отбросил, откинул от себя так, что тот пошатнулся, а потом – ударил ногой по голени, почти под колено, и Эдгар рухнул на пол. Пока говнюк Уоллес бил его, один, без помощи своих громил, в полсилы, потому, что не собирался убивать – и у Эдгара было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать: он не мог бы жить нормальной жизнью, потому, что был преступником столько, сколько себя помнил, до войны и после войны, до тюрьмы в первый раз, между двумя отсидками, и сейчас тоже.   
Герои и злодеи в масках, они умели только спасать и убивать.   
Позже, через несколько дней, когда у него не осталось никаких проблем, кроме рака, он узнал секрет Озимандиаса, который тот доверил ему, зная, что языки большинства умирающих развязать нетрудно, но Эдгар Джакоби никогда не был одним из тех, кого легко разговорить. Он забрал свой фокус у одного актера, как Шелковый Призрак забрала очарование Теды Бары – всегда нужна красавица, точно так же, как всегда нужен герой – и нужен Мрачный Жнец, тот, кто забирает жизни тех, кому они в тягость, помогающий умереть умирающим, врач, а не убийца.   
Но тогда Эдгар не думал об этом, ни о чем не мог думать, кроме боли. Молодым нужна боль, старики боятся ее. Он был стариком, и чувствовал это все яснее с каждым днем.   
Через два часа, снова почувствовав себя живым – молодым нужна боль, чтобы чувствовать себя живыми, старикам нужно отсутствие боли – он понял, что готов принять любое предложение, только бы больше не работать на чертовых сукиных детей, неблагодарных скотов, которые видят кругом одно дерьмо.   
Все его тело болело, и Эдгар не был уверен, что кости целы, но не хотел сейчас проверять, не хотел искать врача. Сидя в автобусе дальнего следования, ожидая, пока наступит конец пути, он думал об Озимандиасе – об Эдриане Вэйдте – и пытался разгадать секрет его фокусов, пытался понять, будет ли на этот раз кролик в шляпе, думал: не стоит связываться с героем в маске, даже если он больше не носит маски, думал: он подставит меня, как подставили его старые друзья, скинув прямо в руки полиции, думал: даже если и так, лучше опять проиграть, чем унижаться.  
Сделки с противником на оккупированной территории. То, что повторялось всегда и будет повторяться вечно.

21.

С конца семидесятых Комедиант просыпался по утрам с ощущением пустоты – его выжигало, выворачивало изнутри, и он шел убивать, чтобы это ощущение успокоилось, сначала – еще надевая костюм, а потом, еще до запрета героев в масках, уже просто так, но не потому, что снова превращался в славного парня Эдди Блэйка, а потому, что его настоящее лицо давно уже стало маской само по себе, не хуже, чем у недоебка Ковача.   
Иногда он все еще пользовался услугами информаторов, наводками, но, обычно, хватало и простых сплетен, а, иногда, и одного желания, одной мысли: каждый хоть в чем-нибудь виновен. Комедиант выходил из дома в длинном пальто, но без маски, и шел по городу, до тех пор, пока не встречал кого-нибудь подходящего – уличного толкача с бегающим взглядом, какую-нибудь шлюху, молодого бандита, ждущего своих друганов, чтобы ломануться в какую-нибудь лавку, где нет никого, кроме старика-хозяина. Каждый в чем-нибудь виновен, каждый может быть наказан за это, должен быть наказан, и для этого подходит любой день.   
В тот раз это была как раз шлюха, молодой парень, белобрысый и прыщавый, бесцветный, как труп, из которого уже вытекла вся кровь. Он стоял на углу, облизывая губы, поджидая клиентов, а дождался Комедианта.  
– Эй, папаша, – протянул парень, снова проводя кончиком языка по верхней губе, – не хочешь ли поразвлечься?   
– Хочу, – ответил Комедиант, глядя в его подведенные глаза, глядя на его бабскую прическу, зная, что тот подразумевает под «поразвлечься»: быстрый перепихон или быстрый отсос в какой-то подворотне, может быть, в одной из тех, где когда-то обнимались, перепачканные чужой кровью, Эдди и Донни. – В рот берешь?   
– По высшему разряду, папаша. Три десятки, если хочешь, чтобы я проглотил. Если обойдешься – пятерку скину. И деньги вперед.  
Комедиант кивнул, и вытащил из кармана три смятые купюры, глядя на шлюхину улыбку, улыбаясь в ответ, думая: ты не знаешь, что будет дальше, такого с тобой еще не делали.   
– Я ведь и вправду могу быть твоим папашей, – усмехнулся он, обхватывая паренька за плечи, прислоняя к стене, придавливая всей тяжестью. Тот, наверное, думал, что за словами последует слюнявый сентиментальный поцелуй, думал так, до тех пор, пока в него не вонзилось лезвие ножа, нанизавшее на себя слои одежды.   
Темное вечернее небо над ними сменилось черным ночным, но в окружающих домах еще не горело ни одного окна, а, может быть, и некому было там зажигать свет.  
Комедиант дрючил этого пидорка ножом в живот, уже мертвого, дрючил долго-долго, пока не спустил себе в трусы, а в теле, казавшемся таким бледным, было больше крови, чем он того ожидал, и это было лучшим, что случалось с ним за весь месяц, это было лучшим, что случалось с ним за весь год. Его ботинки были в крови, его брюки были в крови, его руки были в крови, его душа была в крови, все как в старые времена, так, как и должно быть, всего на секунду, но по-настоящему, как во Вьетнаме, как до Вьетнама. Он вернулся в Страну Смеха, всего на пару минут, но это уже было кое-что – повторение заменяло ему память, и, убивая снова, он возвращался туда, будто отматывал назад магнитофонную кассету, переводил стрелки часов, возвращаясь в прежни дни, в прежние годы.   
Те, кому вставляешь ты, то, что вставляет тебе: калейдоскоп черного, красного и коричневого, мрака, крови и говна, с белыми пятнами спермы, с бледными проблесками голых тел.   
Люди, которых они убивали, сожженные дома, разбитые стекла – их тайный язык, их язык страсти: мертвецы, раскрывавшие рты, из которых лилась кровь, попадавшая на его башмаки, на его штаны, такая горячая, как любовь, и, от этого, у него вставало, хуй становился твердым, как камень, и стоило вспомнить это дело на следующий день. Ничто не может вставить так, как вставляет настоящее убийство – и это была главная причина, по которой Комедиант тогда связался с Донни, а не послал чертова похотливого гомика куда подальше, не выбил ему, рискуя парочкой ребер, кривой клык: тот понимал это, у того был внутри точно такой же огонь, и это было заметно. Широкая спина, красивая задница, тяжелое тело, резкость движений, дымящий пожар внутри – так не может быть с бабой, даже с такой чокнутой, как Салли, потому, что даже у Салли в руках никогда не было достаточно силы, чтобы свернуть Комедианту шею, и она никогда не оставляла за собой настоящих синяков.   
Возвращаясь домой – ему всегда было интересно, заметит ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь кровавые пятна на нем, решит ли кто-нибудь, что это не пролитое вино, но никому не приходило это в голову, никто не пытался сообщить в полицию – Комедиант вспомнил Силуэт, зацепив боковым зрением похожую девчонку на углу, в таком же черном плаще. Силуэт была на этой пьянке, где они не то впервые встретились, не то познакомились с Донни, фотография Силуэт висела рядом с фотографией Донни на той пьянке, где их обоих уже не было.   
Комедиант вспомнил эту наглую и бесстыдную шлюху, почти какую же блистательную, как Салли, шлюху, которая думала, что умеет понимать, что творится у других в головах, думала, что имеет право судить обо всех по себе. Отпирая свою квартиру, он вспомнил, как, однажды эта шлюха сказала ему: «эй, Эдди, а разве ты с твоим дружком Донновитцем делаешь что-то другое? Может быть, у вас поменьше дырок, чем у нас с Люсиль, но на этом разница и кончается», а потом: «как думаешь, что будет, если я расскажу обо всем этом нашим общим друзьям?», и эти слова Комедианту очень не понравились. А потом она засмеялась, и это не понравилось ему еще больше, он ухватил ее за волосы, впечатал лицом в стену, она точно на секунду потеряла сознание, а потом – вскинулась, вцепилась пальцами ему в яйца и дернула на себя, точно собиралась их оторвать, но Комедиант впечатал ее в стену снова, уже не лицом, а виском, и Силуэт отрубилась. Комедиант подумал, что она потеряла сознание, но, на самом деле, она умерла, он убил ее, потому, что ему не понравились ее слова, она не имела никакого права сравнивать. И, поэтому, он ударил еще раз и еще, он мог бы остановиться, но не остановился, потому, что он больше не останавливался.   
Он убил ее на пороге ее собственного дома, и даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на труп, не обернулся, даже если бы знал, что она мертва.   
Это было время, когда герои были убийцами, а убийцы были героями, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось, даже после сраного запрета деятельности героев в масках.   
Комедианту показалось, что с этим воспоминанием он стал старше на целую сотню лет. Он чувствовал, как его печень превращалась в горчащие ошметки, готовые вырваться наружу с первым же рвотным позывом, чувствовал, как начинали ныть все сильнее старые раны – к чертовой перемене погоды, к перемене мира, да хоть к концу света.   
Он включил радио, пошел в ванную, и, под холодным душем, почувствовал, как огонь внутри становится горячее. Вытираясь старым полотенцем, накидывая на себя халат, он почувствовал, как сквозь его тело точно прошел легкий электрический разряд, как бывало, когда док хватал его за руку – но оставить это ощущение в себе ему не удалось, оно ускользнуло, как сползшие по коже вниз водяные капли, когда он пошел на кухню. С возрастом все проходящее становится еще более проходящим.   
– Старый рок-идол, напевший когда-то тысячи песенок про любовь, – тянули из радио два голоса хором, девчачий, совсем тонкий, как у Салли когда-то, и мужской – не приторно-сладкий, как у большинства певцов, а по-настоящему мужской, – крутился всю ночь на гостиничной койке, как грешник на сковородке: какой-то садист за стенкой гонял его старый хит.  
Комедианту захотелось выключить радио, потому, что, черт возьми, он предпочел бы услышать что-нибудь другое, «где она, милая девушка Салли?», например, а не эту хрень, но приемник стоял слишком далеко, и лень пересилила раздражение. Сейчас, после того, как приятная дрожь рассеялась, после того, как огонь вернулся вглубь, Комедиант чувствовал себя этим самым заезженным хитом на старой пластинке, чувствовал себя этим самым певцом, давно не певшим никаких новых песен, таким же заезженным, как все его хиты. Потасканным.   
Все прошедшее, все прошлое, невнятное – как горечь желчи во рту после утренней похмельной рвоты, никак не хотело исчезать, и это не было просто рецидивом старых болезней, это была старость, Комедиант знал и понимал это, не хотел знать и понимать, каждое утро, куря над миской с залитой кипятком овсянкой, так, что пепел тоже падал в миску, он убивал в себе «я скоро умру», и, иногда, у него неплохо получалось, потому, что единственное, что он действительно неплохо умел, так это убивать – но, иногда, ничего не выходило, потому, что время все равно убивало лучше, чем он.   
И Комедиант, опустившись на диван, попытался вспомнить что-нибудь стоящее – хоть одну встречу, хоть одно убийство, хоть один трах – но так толком и не смог собрать ничего из обрывков. Всю жизнь он гнал воспоминания прочь, ко всем чертям, чтобы они его не жрали, и, в конце концов, ничего не осталось, совсем ничего, его Страна Смеха, принадлежавшая теперь ему одному, превратилась в безжизненную пустыню. Его накрыло, впервые за очень долгое время, по-настоящему накрыло, и Комедиант просто не знал, что с этим делать, и это было гораздо хуже сотен утр в чувстве пустоты, миллионов лет одиночества и скуки без единой шутки, хорошей или плохой.   
Знание, от которого он хотел бы освободиться, но которое прочно засело в его голове, где-то между причинами ненависти к Рейну и правильным порядком свежевания больших туш: существуют люди, которых не выкинуть только потому, что они стали старыми или умерли – вроде пепельницы, давно пошедшей трещинами, вроде погнутой зажигалки или стоптанных башмаков – все, к чему слишком привязан, чтобы просто скинуть в мусорный контейнер. Даже то, что закончилось, не исчезает трупом в печи крематория.   
А ведь когда-то ему казалось, что отпустило уже навсегда, что не будет больше никакой дряни, одни только праздники, фейерверки, фокусы, звезды и полосы, но все ушло к коту под хвост, осталась только овсянка пополам с пеплом.

22\. 

Альдо Рейн смирился с тем, что умрет в тюрьме. Он не знал, когда именно это произошло, но знал, когда это понял: в восемьдесят первом. Все вокруг говорили о русских и Афганистане, как будто им действительно было до этого дело, как будто им действительно было дело до того, что происходило вне острова – осужденным пожизненно, с минимальными шансами на досрочное освобождение, других в Алькатрасе давно уже не осталось. Все говорили о музыке, которой никогда не слышали, фильмах, которые не видели, политиках, за которых никогда не голосовали – заключенных прорвало на треп, точно от страха. Потом, когда от Сан-Франциско остались одни ошметки, кто-то из охранников так и написал в своих мемуарах: «они будто предчувствовали, и боялись того, что предчувствовали, ведь именно в восемьдесят первом все и покатилось под откос окончательно». Не было никаких предчувствий, просто даже тюремные охранники нервничали и заражали своей нервностью заключенных.   
В восемьдесят первом все много болтали, издеваясь над давно отмененным запретом на разговоры даже за работой, но Альдо Рейн молчал. Он жил памятью о своих подвигах, больше похожих на преступления, и о своей команде – настоящих американских евреях. Ему было плевать на всех этих ебаных придурков, хоть он и помнил смерть каждого, чью-то лучше, чью-то хуже, но не проходило и дня, чтобы он, остановившись на минуту, не перечислил про себя: Вики пристрелили в кабаке, и Саковица пристрелили, только раньше, Циммерман просто куда-то исчез, и наверняка не без помощи Стиглица – хотя, черт его знает, может быть, и правда без помощи, просто пошел ночью поссать и заблудился – Ульмер подорвался вместе с теми наци к чертовой матери, Юдивича зарезали ниггеры, и Донни тоже загнулся у себя дома, Хешберг – под капельницей в какой-то израильской больнице, а переживший всех остальных алкаш и псих Коган – в психушке. Все по местам, и только сам Рейн, почему-то, бля, жив.   
Еще он думал о Салли: красотка Шелковый Призрак, женщина его мечты, женщина на миллион долларов, единственная в своем роде – пять лет в раю, десять лет в чистилище, двадцать лет в аду, с сорок шестого по восемьдесят первый. Монро для Кеннеди, белокурая куколка для Кинг-Конга. Ему давно перестали сниться ее ляжки и ее чулки, ее обшитые кружевами лифчики, ее груди – еще достаточно упругие, когда он щупал их в последний раз, ему давно перестала сниться война, сниться что-то еще, кроме кое-как разобранных газетных заголовков или прямых стен и решеток. Он хранил свои воспоминания в себе, как когда-то хранил ордена в жестяной коробке – их было приятно доставать перебирать и возвращать на место, но это было просто развлечение для старика, и не могло быть ничем больше, не могло заменить настоящей жизни.   
Когда-то он засовывал отпечатанные машинистками ФБР записки в раззявленные слюнявые рты жирных котов, зашибавших деньгу мошенничествами на рулетке и продаже стволов бандам малолеток, а потом он ставил Салли у стены, и засаживал ей, сразу и до конца. Второй Шелковый Призрак могла бы быть его дочерью. Когда-то он видел мир отчетливо, а его хватка была крепкой, как сталь. Второй Шелковый Призрак могла бы быть его дочерью, но не была, и Альдо догадывался, кто ее сделал, кому Салли позволила ее сделать. Глупенький Эдди Блэйк с его улыбкой идиота, с его перегарной вонью, с его постоянным желанием резать кому-нибудь глотки. Герой для красавицы. Альдо насмотрелся на таких мужиков, среди фрицев их было полно, да и в Техасе их были стада, хоть и не все они могли сравниться в своей ебанутости с Блэйком – но все они были трусами, все, как один, и вряд ли он от них в этом отличался: такие могут сколько угодно рваться в бой, но если дело доходит до того, чтобы действительно на что-то решиться, они сматывают удочки, поджимают хвосты, съебывают к чертовой матери. Трусы, такие как Донни и Эдди, кто бы что ни говорил, а такие люди просто не бывают храбрецами, хотя это хрен разглядишь под их наглостью. Любой из них может остановиться в любой момент, но ни один не останавливается, пока жив, потому, что они слишком трусливы, чтобы остановиться, потому, что, остановившись, они должны будут ответить за все, что сделали и сказали, должны будут задуматься о следующих шагах – а они не любят и не умеют думать и отвечать.   
Еще: когда-то он возвращался к тому случаю с Донни, и пару раз даже пытался разобраться, чего же тот на самом деле от него хотел – уж явно не кольца с бриллиантом и не объяснений в любви, но чего-то, кажется, все-таки хотел – а потом он поймал себя на отвращении при мысли о том, что, может быть, Донни был единственным, кто когда-либо его любил, пусть и не так, как любят бабы. Дело ведь было не в том, как тот, стоя на четвереньках, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде: «пошевеливайтесь, черт побери, лейтенант», слишком резко подмахивал и, то и дело, неудобно вскидывался, не в том, как потом чуть ли не каждый день предлагал еще разок отойти в кусты – нет, дело было в вере и доверии: Донни будто стал в какой-то момент верить в Альдо и его планы так, как никто никогда не верил, даже Билли Джонс, словивший ради него две пули в голову.   
Его планы, его игры – то, что, в конце концов, его и погубило, довело до проигрыша.   
Еще: когда-то его выводило из себя это дело, сраная коллекция вранья, ложных свидетельств, надуманная история, которая могла придти в голову только таким психопатам как герои в масках. Другое дело, если упекли бы за довоенные дела, упекли бы за всю эту байду с Ландой и его аферой, его убийством, кое-как замаскированным под загадочное исчезновение где-то по пути в Англию – но нет, надо было рисовать какую-то непонятную историю, надо было распускать какие-то дерьмовые слухи, устраивать ебучий цирк. Как будто люди боятся настоящих грехов, так же, как и любой другой правды, даже если это чужие грехи.   
Адвокат, похожий на Юдивича, только немного выше ростом, тогда сказал ему, медленно раскрывая папку с делом, так по-киношному: «Вы обвиняетесь в проникновении со взломом и двойном убийстве при отягчающих обстоятельствах», и Альдо только фыркнул в ответ, и сказал что-то, чего уже не помнил, кажется – «а еще я заразил сифилисом твою маму». С самого начала и Альдо, и его адвокат, понимали, что эта хрень не может кончиться хорошо – все было сделано слишком нарочито, но все равно работало, потому, что кто-то хотел, чтобы оно работало, все хотели этого – преступники и герои в масках, администрация президента, чертово министерство внутренних дел, все хотели, чтобы он остановился, и Альдо остановился.   
Его могли бы убить, но то ли не решились, то ли просто придумали кое-что похуже, Альдо не знал, и не хотел знать, как и не хотел знать о том, где начиналась доля Салли в деле против него, и не ее была это идея: придумать ему историю пострашнее смертной казни.   
Когда-то он ставил на черное, ставил на красное, но ставки кончились еще в семидесятые, а, может быть, и в шестидесятые. Ставок больше не было.

23\. 

Эдвард Блэйк собирался жить вечно, в своем гневе, своей гордыне, еще миллионе своих смертных грехов, но Эдриан Вэйдт, Озимандиас, знавший все обо всех, державший за руку Призрака В Плаще, пока тот умирал, подстроивший смерть Капитана Метрополиса, помогавший остановиться тем, кто хотел остановиться, но больше не останавливался, нарушил планы Блэйка.   
Дональд Джозеф Донновитц, отставной полковник армии США, которого все называли просто Донни, все, кроме тех, кто называл его Жидом-Медведем, умер двадцать лет назад, в шестьдесят пятом, на грязной простыне своей старой кровати. Первый инсульт он сумел перенести на ногах, но второй, через месяц после того, как они с Эдди разгромили ту закусочную, парализовал Донни полностью – тому снилась операция «Кино», кинотеатр и взрыв, отбрасывающий куда-то назад и в сторону, распадающийся на множество кусков боли, проходящей сквозь все тело, и остающейся в ногах, чуть выше лодыжек – а потом он проснулся, и понял, что не может подняться. Не может слезть с кровати, дотянуться до телефона, просто позвать на помощь.   
И, тогда, он начал смеяться. Беззвучный смех появился где-то в горле и, неспособный выйти наружу, разлился по жилам, отдаваясь бесконечным эхом внутри. А, потом, когда смех ушел, Донни закрыл глаза, и ему показалось, что он снова во Франции, под обломками того гребаного кинотеатра, и так он лежал долго-долго, прислушиваясь к боли в ногах, пока все не закончилось.   
Когда его нашли, он был весь облеплен белесыми червями и жуками-трупоедами, его глаза и язык выжрали крысы, они же объели местами плечи до костей и прогрызли неровные дыры в животе – потому, что из его квартиры всегда воняло, в этом доме всегда воняло, и некому было позвонить или постучать в его дверь, чтобы ничего не услышать в ответ и вызвать полицию или врачей. Вот и все: закрытый гроб, конец всех праздников, звезды и полосы на похоронном флаге.   
Эдвард Морган Блэйк, Эдди, Комедиант, умирал совершенно иначе. Он летел вниз, на бешеной скорости – точно как летели те чертовы пиздоглазые камикадзе к своим целям, судорожно пытался ухватиться руками за ускользающий воздух, молотил босыми ногами, будто пытался плыть, и в голове у него было абсолютно пусто, жизнь не проносилась перед глазами – все, что могло пронестись, оборвалось еще там, наверху, когда треснуло стекло, и сейчас он только и мог, что, бесконечно долго в этом быстром падении, выкрикивать слова, похожие на молитвы и такие же бесполезные, как молитвы. Сердца падающих с большой высоты останавливаются еще на полпути к земле – но не его, только не его, слишком надежное для этого, сто лет гарантии.   
Он упал на твердые плиты бетона, и, от удара, его череп раскололся, как и его позвоночник, его ребра сломались, прорвав кожу и мясо, показались наружу, и распахнувшийся халат не мог скрыть их от взглядов ночных прохожих. В бесстыдно оголившемся паху и в левом плече засели крупные осколки, поблескивавшие в свете уличных фонарей, а еще один – пропорол щеку по следу старого шрама, обнажив с одной стороны зубы, так, что казалось, будто Комедиант скалится в последней усмешке.   
Он был мертв, со всей своей ненавистью, со всей своей любовью, и Страна Смеха навсегда закрыла свои границы.

 

24\. 

Всех заключенных старше семидесяти лет амнистировали после дня, который некоторые обозвали «днем конца света», вся Америка встала с ног на голову – хотя некоторым, может быть, и казалось, что наоборот, но Альдо Рейн считал, что теперь все действительно не так, как должно быть, теперь все действительно пошло наперекосяк, и если раньше у мира еще был шанс, то уж теперь точно все покатится к чертям. Рейн думал: они все столько сходили с ума по своему ебучему доктору Манхэттену, что это просто не могло закончиться хорошо, и им еще повезло, что он подорвал к чертовой матери не всю планету, а только с десяток городов. С десяток городов, и большую часть того, что Рейн еще понимал в этом мире.   
Он уже серьезно сомневался в том, что хоть когда-то был готов сбежать со Скалы любой ценой.   
Единственным человеком, в дом которого он мог придти, была Салли Юпитер, Салли Юсепшик, Шелковый, мать ее, Призрак, и он пришел к ней, потому, что больше ему некуда было приходить. Почти слепой на один глаз, держащий голову странно повернутой, он позвонил в ее двери раньше, чем успел в последний раз спросить себя, стоит ли это делать – потому, что не хотел спрашивать, потому, что знал: нет, не стоит.  
Салли открыла дверь сама, только после второго звонка, и замерла на пороге, одетая в дешевый розовый халат и дешевые домашние туфли на небольшом каблуке, неустойчиво покачивающаяся, уже пьяная, хотя не было и трех часов дня – и Альдо замер, глядя на нее. Она постарела сильнее, чем он, и сильнее, чем он предполагал – вся ее красота ссохлась и потрескалась – это было заметно даже подо всей ее краской, и ему было достаточно одного глаза, чтобы это увидеть.   
Когда-то ее глаза сияли, как звезды, у нее были каблуки высотой с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, на которых она могла всю ночь напролет кружиться в танце или преследовать кого-нибудь по темным улицам, ничуть не уставая, – а каждая ее улыбка стоила миллион долларов, и сейчас ему казалось, что, в те ушедшие дни, он действительно был готов отдать по миллиону за улыбку. Когда-то они были героями, но Шелковый Призрак давно умерла, как и сказал Комедиант, и Альдо Апачи тоже был мертв, остались только Салли Юспешик и Альдо Рейн – старая шлюха и старый бандит, давно уже не годящиеся ни для ебли, ни для резни.   
– Черт побери, вояка, – улыбнулась она, обнажая ровные белые зубы, ничем не похожие на прежние, слишком белые и слишком ровные, чтобы быть настоящими, и ее удивление тоже выглядело слишком ярким, чтобы быть настоящим, тем более, что ей не удалось бы узнать Альдо в лицо, даже если бы она того и захотела, – неужели и тебя выпустили? Заходи.   
И он зашел, следуя за ее шагами, по красной ковровой дорожке, как в Голливуде, красной не как кровь, а как вино, и Салли все время оборачивалась, смотрела на Альдо через плечо, точно не верила в то, что он действительно пришел, в то, что он действительно существовал все те годы, пока она развлекалась, как могла и как умела.   
В чистой и розовой гостиной, где стол был заставлен пустыми стаканами и полупустыми бутылками, она достала из шкафа шампанское и открыла его, так, что пена потекла по морщинистым рукам с накрашенными ногтями. Салли разлила его по двум бокалам и подала один Альдо, а из второго тут же отпила сама. У нее был такой вид, как будто она пила с самого дня конца света и собиралась пить дальше.   
Они сели на диван, слишком низкий, чтобы быть удобным, и Салли отпила опять. По ней невозможно было понять, что она чувствует и о чем думает.   
– Все эти люди мертвы, – сказала она, вертя в руках полупустой бокал.  
– Да и хуй бы с ними. – Альдо откинулся назад, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Прошлое зашумело в его ушах, и он вдруг понял, что не помнит ничего из времени до войны, хотя вряд ли оно сильно отличалось от семидесятых или шестидесятых, которых он не видел, или тех послевоенных лет, которые он прожил так, как хотел. – Все, ради чего мы воевали – разрушено.   
– Аллилуйя! – воскликнула Салли, звонким голосом девочки из церковного хора, и, одним движением, опрокинула в себя оставшееся в бокале шампанское. Одна маленькая капля выскользнула из уголка ее рта, и скатилась вниз, по морщинистой шее, скрывшись где-то под розовым халатом, и оставив за собой едва заметный влажный след, такой ровный и долгий, что просто взгляд не отвести.   
Все ее подвиги, все ее грехи, все миллионы долларов, которые они проиграли. Альдо выдохнул свою память, как выдыхают сигаретный дым, выдохнул то время, когда люди делали своими героями убийц, когда люди делали своих героев убийцами, и ему стало легко на душе, он опрокинул в себя залпом все почти безвкусное шампанское, похожее на содовую, в которой размочили кусок хлеба, а потом, впервые за долгое время, тихо засмеялся. Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.


End file.
